


La donna di ghiaccio

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate torna a casa, e sulla sua porta trova a Angel, che le rovina addosso, arso da una febbre inspiegabile. Lo soccorre, lo assiste e cerca di trovare un modo per curarlo, abbassando così tutte le sue difese... finchè un film le rivelerà la cura e un bacio i suoi sentimenti.<br/>Timeline: Dopo Ephifany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La donna di ghiaccio

Uno dopo l'altro, i passi di Kate si ripeterono nel corridoio.  
Regolari, marziali, monotoni.  
I passi di una donna decisa.  
Sicura di se.  
I passi di una poliziotta  
Un tipo di camminata che non poteva certo mettere da parte, riconsegnare col distintivo e la pistola.  
Anche ora, che non era più una poliziotta.  
E, francamente, non sapeva cosa fosse diventata.

Il lavoro era stato tutto il suo mondo, e adesso che se n 'era andato... adesso, Kate era solo una donna.  
Una donna piena di dubbi e paure che si ostinava a tenere sotto controllo.  
Una donna con il passo di una persona decisa.  
Di una poliziotta.  
Un incedere che in passato aveva scoraggiato molti uomini dal mettere in dubbio la sua autorità, o dall'infastidirla quando era fuori, di notte, per le strade di Los Angeles.  
E che lo faceva ancora.. sempre che si trattasse di uomini...  
Ficcò una mano in borsa, prese le chiavi e impugnò quella giusta.  
Così da perdere meno tempo per entrare in casa.  
Altra abitudine che difficilmente avrebbe perso.  
Anche se ormai era inutile.  
Ora ne aveva così tanto di tempo...  
Tanto da dover escogitare ogni giorno qualcosa per riuscire ad occuparlo.  
Per non farsi prendere dalla pigrizia, una parte di se che aveva sempre aborrito e combattuto con tutte le sue forze.  
Continuava a seguire e casi di cronaca locale dai mezzi di comunicazione, e a raccogliere informazioni per conto suo.  
Leggeva molto, usciva spesso e tornava troppo stanca per pensare. Per sedersi sul divano, o stare in piedi davanti alla finestra, mentre le luci di Los Angeles le sfilavano davanti, immersa in pensieri che non voleva, ma da cui non riusciva a liberarsi, mentre le dita le scivolavano leggere sul segno del morso alla base del suo collo.  
Non lo faceva volontariamente, e quando se e accorgeva una sensazione di calore leggermente acido le invadeva la bocca.  
Eppure, non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo.  
Anche se la irritava farlo.  
Anche se la faceva sentire debole.  
E accresceva a dismisura un desiderio che voleva seppellire nel più profondo di se.  
Il desiderio di vederlo.  
Un colpo di martello la fece trasalire, quasi con violenza.  
Accanto a lei, nell'appartamento della signora Lincoln, continuavano a lavorare.  
Un mese prima sarebbe entrata, ricordando a chiunque avesse trovato le regole del condominio sulle emissioni sonore in orario serale... adesso...  
Adesso non gliene importava niente.  
Lo aveva rivisto dopo.  
Dopo che le aveva salvato la vita.  
Dopo che avevano parlato nel giardino dell'Hyperion.  
Era andata da lui, o lui da lei, o si erano incontrati per caso...  
Per caso...  
E una volta le aveva chiesto di aiutarlo con delle informazioni per un 'indagine.  
Stava lottando, lui.  
Per riconquistare la fiducia dei suoi amici.  
Per risalire dopo il periodo terribile che aveva dovuto affrontare...  
E anche Kate lo stava facendo. E ciò che voleva era il rispetto di se stessa.  
Era convincersi che era davvero qualcosa in più di una poliziotta radiata.  
Lo voleva almeno quanto lui voleva la redenzione.  
Ed era di questo che parlavano spesso, di redenzione.  
... quando parlavano...  
Quando non restavano semplicemente in silenzio, seduti, uno accanto all'altra, su una panchina del giardino.  
Non per imbarazzo, ma semplicemente perché... era bello...  
Kate non sospirava spesso, ma stavolta dovette lottare per impedirselo.  
Era una settimana che non lo vedeva.  
Otto giorni.  
Per un motivo o per l'altro.  
Per una scusa o per l'altra.  
Sapeva che stava lavorando con i suoi amici, e ai suoi amici lei non piaceva...  
E, del resto, cosa poteva pretendere?  
Dopo il modo in cui si era comportata...  
Dopo che non piaceva nemmeno a se stessa...  
Stava cercando di reagire.  
Stava cercando di seguire quella speranza che lui aveva acceso nel suo cuore.  
Ma era difficile.  
Anche quando era in mezzo alla gente, anche quando avrebbe dovuto rilassarsi, e divertirsi, veniva sempre fuori la granitica Kate Lockley.  
La poliziotta.  
La donna di ghiaccio.  
Quella che si chiudeva in se stessa e rimaneva in silenzio, e allontanava col suo ghiaccio chiunque volesse avvicinarla.  
L'unica donna in quella città che fosse in grado di gelare persino con una risata.  
E così era sempre sola.  
E sempre a disagio.  
Senza neanche più un lavoro che trasformasse i suoi difetti in qualità.  
Ecco. Tornava sempre al punto di partenza.  
Forse lei aveva ragione, e lui torto.  
Forse davvero non era nient' altro che una poliziotta.  
Forse era tutta una illusione, un suo desiderio ardente...  
... non essere sola in tutto qual che accadeva...  
... non essere sola...  
"Kate..."  
Sobbalzò, e le chiavi le caddero di mano, finendo sul pavimento ,mentre lei si voltava di scatto, dando le spalle alla porta di casa.  
Lui stava appoggiato all'uscio dell 'appartamento di fronte, nell'ombra, e Kate, immersa nei suoi pensieri, non lo aveva visto.  
Angel... direttamente da chissà quale opera di soccorso... o, forse, direttamente dai suoi pensieri...  
"Angel!" Esclamò, scavando con li occhi le ombre per cercare il suo volto.  
Lui si chinò a raccogliere le chiavi di Kate, lentamente, e gliele porse, tenendole sospese i aria.  
"Non volevo spaventarsi." Mormorò, facendogliele scivolare nella mano tesa, senza neanche sfiorarla.  
"Non sono spaventata. Solo... sorpresa..."  
Lui non parlò, e Kate si ritrovò a fissarlo, senza riuscire ad impedire al suo cuore di accelerare di colpo.  
Ogni volta dimenticava quanto fosse alto.  
Ogni volta dimenticava quanto fosse bello.  
E quanto intensi fossero i suoi occhi.  
Quegli occhi che ora la stavano scrutando, scavando sul suo volto, in silenzio.  
Deglutì, e dovette fare forza su se stessa per voltarsi e ficcare la chiave nella toppa.  
"Mi mancavi... " Sussurrò la sua voce dietro di lei. " volevo vederti..."  
Di nuovo, Kate si girò di scatto, mentre la porta si apriva da sola, gli occhi che le si sgranavano per la sorpresa.  
" ... questo ... ti da ... fastidio?"  
" no!" Esclamò lei.  
Certo che no... anche se non credeva che lo avrebbe mai detto...  
" Anche io sono felice di vederti... "Si schiarì la voce, cerando di ignorare la sensazione, netta e precisa, che qualcosa non andasse. " Vuoi entrare?"  
Lui rimase sulla porta, con una mano sullo stipite, continuando a fissarla, e Kate si sentì a disagio sotto l'esame dei suoi occhi, che non riusciva ad impedirsi di guardare a sua volta.  
E solo allora si accorse che sembravano più lucidi del normale... come leggermente vitrei.  
E anche il suo volto pareva più pallido...  
Il che era assurdo... Angel era sempre pallido...  
"Stai bene?" Chiese, sfilandosi il soprabito.  
Le sembrò che lui inspirare lentamente, continuando a fissarla.  
Un anno prima la cosa l'avrebbe inquietata. Ora, la sensazione che provava era molto diversa.  
Le pareva quasi che qualcuno l'avesse costretta a bere del piombo bollente.  
"... no..." La voce di Angel fu bassa. Rauca. E fece aumentare il ritmo del respiri di Kate.  
" non ne sono sicuro... "  
Allungò una mano, e prima ancora che lei se ne accorgesse gliela chiuse attorno al collo.  
Kate sgranò gli occhi.  
Avrebbe potuto ammazzarla in un secondo, e invece quello che fece fu allungare il pollice, cominciando a disegnare cerchi languidi sul segno del morso.  
Il suo morso, appena visibile dallo scollo della maglietta.  
Lo stomaco di lei si contrasse mandandole intense fitte di calore in ogni angolo del corpo.  
Non le piaceva... non le piaceva che riuscisse a farla sballare in qual modo solo toccandola.  
Non le piaceva che fosse capace di farle perdere il controllo.  
" Angel... " Ansimò. " che cosa è successo... "  
Lui fissava il suo collo.  
" ... volevo... dirti... che mi dispiace... per questo... " Sollevò gli occhi, per incontrare i suoi. " ma non è vero... non mi dispiace...  
Sono... io sono un ... maledetto, ma non mi dispiace... "  
Kate boccheggiò.  
Continuava a tracciare cerchi sulla sua pelle, e a lei sembrava che le succhiasse via le forze, che la ipnotizzasse.  
C'è qualcosa che non va... Continuava a ripetersi. C'è qualcosa che non va...  
Ma la sua mano era lì, e la massaggiava, e faceva l'amore con lei.  
Ed era così calda...  
Calda?  
Calda?  
Di nuovo, sgranò gli occhi, la lucidità che la prendeva a ceffoni, svegliandola di colpo.  
Angel non aveva la pelle calda... non poteva aver la pelle calda...  
Prese la sua mano fra le proprie, allontanandola da se.  
Intenzionatissima a capire come stavano le cose.  
"Angel... " Cominciò, ma lui la interruppe.  
" Non puoi mandarmi via!" Esclamò, gli occhi scuri che lampeggiarono per un secondo. " Non puoi sentirti così quando ti tocco e poi mandarmi via! "  
fece un passo verso di lei, e quando Kate si ritrasse i suoi occhi mutarono di nuovo, attraversati da un 'espressione ferita, piena di tristezza.  
"Non voglio farti del male... " mormorò.- " te lo giuro... non ... non sono lui... "  
C'era davvero qualcosa di sbagliato.  
La sua voce era impastata, incerta, e le sembrava quasi che lottasse per mantenersi in piedi.  
Stava male.  
" Lo so... " Sussurrò Kate, avvicinandosi di nuovo. " lui non potrebbe entrare da quella porta."  
Non sapeva cosa le desse quella certezza, ma sapeva che era così.  
Anche se era irrazionale, anche se era una di quelle sensazioni che la sua logica avrebbe condannato.  
Ne era assolutamente certa.  
Era chiaro nella sua mente, come era stata subito chiaro che lui era entrato in casa sua, la prima volta, senza essere invitato.  
Per una ragione e in virtù di una forza che nessuno di loro poteva conoscere.  
"Angel... " Mormorò piano, stupendosi di come la fronte di lui si fosse improvvisamente inumidita di sudore. " mio Dio, ma cos' hai?!"  
" Toccami... " La implorò lui." Ti prego, Kate, toccami... ho bisogni di sapere che non provi... ribrezzo..."  
Non è in se, pensò lei, però gli obbedì, e sollevando entrambe le braccia gli prese il volto fra le mani, in un gesto che non credeva avrebbe mai compiuto.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, lentamente, e prese un lungo respiro.  
Poi, come se all'improvviso avesse esaurito tutte le sue forze, le cadde addosso.  
Kate gridò, puntando istintivamente le mani sul suo petto, ma se Angel stesso non avesse frenato la caduta con le ginocchia, il suo peso avrebbe potuto ucciderla.  
E anche così fu tutt' altro che facile.  
In un attimo, Kate si ritrovò sul pavimento, intontita dal dolore, con Angel disteso su di lei, la testa che le schiacciava il seno.  
Svenuto.  
" Angel... " Ansimò, lottando per respirare.  
Molto più preoccupata per ciò che era accaduto a lui che per se stessa.  
Liberò a fatica le braccia, e gli appoggiò le mani sol viso, chiamandolo ancora.  
E rabbrividendo.  
Perché la sua pelle era calda.  
Davvero calda.  
Come quella di una persona viva.  
" Angel " Chiamò. Ma lui non si mosse.  
Era completamente inerte, abbandonato su di lei.  
E pesava moltissimo!  
Puntellandosi sui gomiti e lottando per mantenere la calma cercò di liberarsi, strisciando all'indietro, ma era pressoché impossibile.  
Lui era troppo grande, troppo pesante e troppo... svenuto.  
Prese un respiro, ingiungendosi di pensare.  
Poi, la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla porta, che era rimasta aperta, e dal suono di colpi che le giungevano dall'esterno.  
"Per favore..." gridò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. " qualcuno venga ad aiutarmi! Ho bisogno di aiuto!"  
quando non udì alcuna risposta passò di nuovo le mani sul volto di Angel, appoggiato al suo seno, e se le ritrovò completamente inzuppate di sudore.  
" oh, mio Dio..." Mormorò, prima di riprendere a gridare."Sono un agente di polizia, ho una persona che sta male, e so che c' è gente nell'appartamento di Margareth Lincoln, per cui o qualcuno viene a darmi una mano o giuro che sbatto qualcuno in galera!"  
Ancora per un attimo nessuno si fece vivo, e Kate sentì che stava cominciando a sudare anche lei... e non era il genere di sudore che una donna avrebbe dovuto provare trovandosi addosso un uomo come Angel!  
Finalmente, dopo quasi un minuto, sulla porta si affacciarono due figure rivestite con identiche tute da lavoro.  
Due uomini.  
Uno basso e biondo, l'altro una specie di gigante calvo e di colore.  
" Ehi!" Esclamò primo." credevo che qui ci fosse bisogno di aiuto!"  
" poche chiacchiere e datemi una mano!" Sbottò Kate, con la schiena che cominciava seriamente a farle male a forza di puntellarsi sui gomiti.  
L'altro ghignò.  
"Prima fammi capire dov'è il problema!"  
" Piantale, Peter!" Esclamò cupamente il gigante. " Non lo vedi che è incastrata!"  
"Oh, ci starei anche io a farmi incastrare così dalla polizia!"  
L'altro gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, e si avvicinò a Kate, chinandosi su di lei, seguito subito dal suo compagno.  
" Che le è capitato, signora?" Le chiese con la sua voce bassa, burbera e gentile insieme.  
Kate respirò più a fondo, mentre gli uomini afferravano Angel dalle braccia, liberandola.  
"Il mio amico si è sentito male..." Rispose, alzandosi in piedi." Per favore, aiutatemi a portarlo di là.-  
L'uomo che si chiamava Peter bofonchiò qualcosa, ma l'altro lo guardò di nuovo , in maniera anche più minacciosa di prima, e insieme seguirono Kate fino alla camera da letto, trascinando Angel dalle braccia.  
Kate deglutì, una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Aveva creduto di odiare Angel.  
Lo aveva voluto.  
Aveva lottato per odialo.  
E lo aveva ammirato.  
E gli era stata riconoscente.  
Ed era stata preoccupata per lui.  
E si era fidata di lui.  
E gli aveva scaricato addossi la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione.  
E aveva provato per lui qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito per nessun uomo al mondo.  
Qualcosa che aveva cercato di minimizzare, e poi di ignorare, e poi di distruggere. Senza riuscirci.  
Ma niente somigliava a ciò che sentiva ora, vedendolo così.  
Indifeso.  
Abbandonato.  
Inerte come un oggetto.  
Nel bene e nel male, lui le era sempre sembrato l'uomo più forte del mondo...  
Anche quando lo aveva visto boccheggiare per il dolore, con un palo che lo passava da parte a parte.  
O quando si era detta che la sua forza era uno forza oscura.  
E persino mentre si ripeteva che doveva fermarlo una parte tenebrosa e nascosta di lei aveva pensato che nulla al mondo avrebbe mai potuto farlo.  
Figurarsi lei e la sua patetica arma d'ordinanza.  
Ora vederlo buttare sul suo letto, e volgere la testa di lato, senza alcuna espressione, e sapere che sarebbe bastato afferrare un paletto e piantarglielo nel cuore per distruggerlo... avrebbe dovuto darle una sensazione di potere, e invece provava solo... tristezza, e tanta rabbia.  
"Ehi!" Esclamò. " Fate piano!"  
"Già! Dovesse rompersi!" Sputò Peter prima di lasciare la stanza , senza degnarla di uno sguardo. " Io odio gli sbirri!"  
Kate strinse i denti, ma decise di ignorarlo, girando attorno al letto e chinandosi sul volto abbandonato di Angel.  
"Signora... " La chiamò l'altro uomo, di cui non conosceva il nome. " vuole che la aiuti a metterlo a letto?"  
Kate si voltò.  
Nemmeno lo conosceva quell'uomo... poteva essere chiunque, poteva ammazzarla in un minuto,... ma sa sola non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.  
" Si... " mormorò, ingoiando orgoglio e circospezione. " grazie."  
L'altro si limitò a stringere le spalle, e, avvicinatosi, sollevò Angel dalle braccia, mentre Kate gli sfilava il cappotto e poi, con non poche difficoltà, il maglione.  
Era madido.  
Bagnato di sudore...  
E quando finalmente Angel fu sotto le coperte lo era anche lei.  
Era dai primissimi anni in polizia che non aveva a che fare con un corpo inerte.  
E quello di Angel aveva come minimo per quattro.  
" non so veramente come ringraziarla... " Mormorò, sforzandosi per rivolgere la sua attenzione al gigante nero.  
Di nuovo, lui si limitò a sollevare le spalle.  
"Sa... sarei venuto anche senza minacce... "  
Kate si passò una mano sul volto, terribilmente in imbarazzo.  
" ha ragione, ma ero veramente..."  
Cosa?  
Cosa?  
Disperata?  
Per Angel?  
" Io chiamerai un dottore , o un 'ambulanza... " mormorò l'uomo." Non vorrei allarmarla, ma non riuscivo a sentirgli il cuore..."  
Kate dovette coprirsi la bocca per nascondere il piccolo sorriso, probabilmente isterico, che le distese le labbra.  
Era ovvio che non gli sentisse il cuore... sarebbe stato assurdo il contrario!  
Ma a qual punto tutto era assurdo!  
Angel, svenuto, nel suo letto, e lei che conversava con una specie di colosso che non aveva mai visto prima... e desiderava dirgli di restare, perché sapeva che quando e ne fosse andato lei non avrebbe saputo cosa fare... perché Angel non era un essere umano e non poteva applicare su di lui nessuna delle regole che conosceva...  
"... Vuole che lo faccia io?"  
Kate emerse improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri, e scosse la testa, decisa.  
"No,no, non ce n'è bisogno... lui... ha degli attacchi... a volte... "  
L'uomo le sembrò a disagio.  
"Quando l'ho visto... " Spiegò, avviandosi alla porta. " ho pensato che fosse ... sa... fatto... Ma non aveva buchi sulle braccia..."  
" Drogato?" Esclamò Kate. " Angel? NO, e la persona più equilibrata che conosca!"  
Il che, detto di uno ce conviveva con un demone da più di duecento anni e che qualche settimana prima aveva chiuso un gruppo di avvocati in una cantina, in balia di due vampire folli assassine, la diceva lunga sulle sue frequentazioni!  
"Grazie ancora." Mormorò, rispondendo allo sguardo dell'uomo, e un attimo dopo tornò in camera da letto.  
Correndo.  
Come se temesse di non trovarlo più.  
Ma Angel era ancora lì, nella stessa identica posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato.  
Senza respiro... senza battito del cuore... solo il sudore sul suo volto perfetto a confermarle che " esisteva" ancora.  
Gli prese una mano, istintivamente.  
E ancora si stupì di trovarla inerte e abbandonata.  
"Angel" Lo chiamò di nuovo. " sono Kate...riesci a sentirmi?"  
Che domanda idiota!  
Certo che non riusciva a sentirla!  
Credeva forse che avesse recitato tutto quel dramma per riuscire ad entrare nel suo letto?  
Deglutì, chiamando a raccolta ogni oncia del suo famoso autocontrollo.  
Era ovvio che si trattava di una situazione che non poteva affrontare da sola.  
Un anno prima non avrebbe nemmeno ammesso che se esistesse una, ma ora...  
Ora davanti a lei c'era un vampiro, evidentemente ferito, e tutto quello che sapeva sui vampiri era come ammazzarli!  
Ancora una volta, doveva chiedere aiuto.  
Anche se ciò significava ingoiare il suo orgoglio.  
E la sorprese con quanta facilità le riuscii di farlo, quanto poco le costò afferrare il cordless e la sua rubrica, e la sensazione di profondo sollievo che provò quando i suoi occhi, finalmente, incontrarono il numero telefonico di Wesley Windam Price.  
Lo compose, e dall'altra parte l'apparecchio cominciò a squillare.  
E continuò.  
Un numero di volte che le sembrò infinito.  
Ma nessuno rispose.  
E Kate rispolverò un vecchio ricordo del servizio in strada: le imprecazioni da poliziotto esasperato!  
Chiuse il telefono, lo riaccese e compose un altro numero.  
Ma nemmeno Cordelia Chase sembrava essere in casa.  
"Ma non è possibile!" Esclamò ad alta voce.  
Nervosamente, lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio.  
Le sette di sera.  
Dove cavolo erano tutti, alle sette di sera!  
Un gemito soffocato la fece voltare di scatto, in tempo per vedere Angel volgere la testa dall'altro lato, e poi rivoltarla di nuovo.  
Gli corse accanto, chiamandolo, ma lui non si mosse.  
Se non lo avesse visto avrebbe potuto credere che non lo avesse mai fatto.  
Sedette sul bordo del letto, e compose il numero dell' Hyperion.  
Quello lo ricordava a memoria.  
Quando scattò la segreteria telefonica abbandonò le spalle, vicina alla disperazione.  
Per un attimo pensò di lasciare un messaggio, ma cambiò subito idea.  
Angel aveva moltissimi nemici, non era il caso di incidere su un nastro una traccia che potesse portarli a lui, inerte e completamente indifeso.  
No.  
Le conveniva continuare a chiamare fino a che non avesse trovato qualcuno.  
Già... e intento lei cosa poteva fare?  
Appoggiò il telefono sul comodino, e guardò di nuovo Angel.  
Se almeno avesse avuto un indizio... se almeno avesse saputo che cosa aveva!  
Deglutì, e sollevandosi leggermente scostò le coperte.  
Finalmente, lui si mosse, rabbrividendo, e lei spostò gli occhi sul suo viso, una fiammata di imbarazzo che le saliva alle guance.  
Quando si accorse che era ancora incosciente tornò ad abbassare gli occhi, e, imponendo a se stessa di ignorare le sensazioni che le trasmetteva il suo corpo quasi nudo cominciò, ad esaminarlo.  
"Raziocinio!" Si ordinò, mentre si piegava per osservarlo da entrambi i lati, e poi gli spostava leggermente le caviglie, e gli faceva roteare con dolcezza la testa, esaminandogli il collo e le spalle.  
Il volto di Angel era vicinissimo al suo, così vicino che quando si chinò il mento di lui le sfiorò la gola.  
Raziocinio, si... però in quella stanza faceva un caldo terribile!  
Dandosi dell'idiota e della depravata rimise a posto le coperte, invasa una una oscura sensazione di sconforto.  
Non c'erano ferite sul corpo di Angel, ne ematomi, niente che potesse curare... niente che "sapesse" curare.  
E nessun indizio su ciò che poteva essergli accaduto.  
Forse si trattava di una malattia dei vampiri, o magari lo avevano avvelenato, o aveva una lacerazione interna, ma lei come faceva a saperlo?  
Come faceva ad aiutarlo?  
Si alzò, passandosi le mani sul viso, e solo per fare qualcosa riprese il telefono, e riprovò nuovamente a chiamare la squadra di Angel.  
Senza risultati.  
Lo gettò sulla poltrona, stizzita.  
Di solito era una persona paziente, molto paziente.  
Glielo avevano insegnato il servizio, le ronde, gli appostamenti, gli interrogatori dei sospetti.  
Ma allora c'era stato qualcosa da aspettare, c'era stato qualcosa da fare e lei aveva conosciuto le regole del gioco.  
Ora... ora non poteva semplicemente restarsene lì, a guardarlo giacere immobile fra le coperte, mentre il sudore gli colava sul volto.  
Strinse i denti, imprecando contro se stessa e la sua mancanza di lucidità, e un attimo dopo corse in bagno e riempì una bacinella d'acqua fredda.  
L'appoggiò sul comodino, e, dopo aver bagnato e strizzato un asciugamano pulito, lo passò con dolcezza sul colto di Angel.  
Sperò che lui reagisse di nuovo, come quando lo aveva scoperto.  
Gli deterse il viso e il collo, e poi lo fece ancora, indugiando sulla sua fronte, e seguendo l'asciugamano con le dita.  
Ma lui non si mosse.  
Gli sciacquò le braccia e le mani, e poi ancora il volto, su cui il sudore aveva già cominciato a riformarsi.  
Mentre i secondi seguivano i secondi, e i minuti i minuti.  
Fino a che le spalle cominciarono a dolerle.  
Con la consapevolezza che nn le sarebbe importato, se solo fosse servito a qualcosa.  
Se solo lui avesse smesso di sudare, o la sua temperatura si fosse abbassata, o i suoi occhi si fossero aperti e l'avesse guardata.  
Ma non serviva a nulla.  
Lei, Kate, non serviva a nulla...  
Continuò a bagnargli la pelle, sospirando lentamente, e quando si passò una mano sulla fronte e lanciò un 'occhiata all'orologio notò che era passata più di un 'ora e mezza...  
Non si era accorta del trascorrere del tempo, e ora le sembrava di aver solo sprecato minuti preziosi.  
Con qualcosa di molto simile ad un singhiozzo che le sfuggì dalle labbra gettò l'asciugamano a terra , e si alzò in piedi.  
Girò su se stessa, le mani strette sulla fronte, e tornò per l'ennesima volta ad osservare Angel.  
"Svegliati!" Gridò. " Fammi capire che cos'hai!  
Oppure va a svenire da qualcuno che sappia che cosa cavolo fare!"  
Ansimò, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio, e con una mano gli sfiorò la guancia.  
" Io voglio aiutarti..." Mormorò.  
Ed era così.  
Almeno quanto aveva voluto ucciderlo... almeno quanto aveva voluto odiarlo...  
Almeno quanto invece....  
Ma certo!  
Il pensiero le attraversò la mente, rapido e veloce.  
Tanto che le sue gambe, invece, le parvero terribilmente lente.  
Aveva appoggiato i vestiti di Angel su una sedia, il cappotto di traverso, che toccava terra da entrambi i lati.  
Kate lo prese fra le mai, frugando nelle tasche finché le sue dita non si chiusero su due gruppi di chiavi.  
Quelle della macchina e quelle dell'Hyperion.  
Perfetto.  
Aprì l'armadio e afferrò la sua giacca di pelle rosa, la stessa della sera in cui Angel l'aveva morsa.  
Non l'aveva più indossata da qual giorno, ma ora non ci pensò.  
Si chinò sul letto, e di nuovo sfiorò con le dita la fronte di Angel.  
Era così calda che un nodo di paura le serrò la gola.  
Un minuto dopo stava chiudendo a chiave la porta di casa e correva lungo il corridoio, così di fretta che persino l'ascensore le parve troppo lento, spingendola dritta verso le scale.  
Quasi si scontrò con sue dei suoi vicini, che le lanciarono degli sguardi sbalorditi.  
La donna di ghiaccio che fuggiva lungo i corridoi come una ragazzetta isterica!  
Ne avrebbero parlato per dei mesi!  
Rinfacciandole tutte le volte in cui aveva redarguito con uno dei suoi famosi sguardi pietrificanti chi stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa!  
Sembrava una specie di punizione al contrario.  
Per finire in gloria la serata avrebbe dovuto avere un incidente stradale, e venire arrestata dai due colleghi su cui più aveva infierito nell'ultimo anno!  
Ma no, questo assolutamente non poteva accadere!  
Lei doveva tornare a casa, anche a costo di giocarsi la pelle!  
Per cui impose ai suoi nervi di distendersi e guidò in maniera impeccabile, rispettando gli stop e fermandosi a tutti i semafori, se pur con u po' troppo sprint, poi, alle partenze.  
Mentre l'aria fresca della notte sembrava riuscire finalmente a schiarirle i pensieri.  
Un po'...  
L'Hyperion le era sempre sembrato un edificio raffinato ed elegante, a dir poco splendido, ma ora, con la consapevolezza che non c'era Angel fra quelle alte mura, le parve di gran lunga troppo grande ed imponente.  
Con troppe camere e troppi angoli oscuri in cui nascondersi per tendere un agguato.  
Prese la pistola dalla borsa... a sua personale, naturalmente, non quella che aveva riconsegnato qualche tempo prima... il ghiaccio sul viso e un dolore lancinante nel suore... e la tenne sollevata mentre infilava la chiave nella toppa e poi entrava.  
Andò diritta all'ufficio di Angel, continuando a guardarsi intorno, e spingendo tutti gli interruttori che si trovò davanti.  
Ci sarebbe stata una mega bolletta dell'elettricità, di li a poco, ma almeno, se qualcuno l'avesse attaccata, avrebbe potuto vederlo... forse...  
Abbassò la pistola solo dopo aver esaminato per due volte l'enorme stanza decorata in art decò, e concentrò la sua attenzione sui libri.  
Decine.  
Centinaia di libri, che le fecero lanciare uno sguardo spazientito all'orologio.  
Per fortuna, che fosse stato Angel o Wesley Windam Price a mettere in ordine quei volumi, lo aveva fatto con un criterio a dir poco rigoroso, per argomento ed alfabetico insieme, per cui le bastò scegliere la libreria giusta e poi scendere con gli occhi in basso per trovare un enorme numero di testi sui vampiri.  
"Okay" Pensò, cercando di mantenersi razionale." prima sarà meglio trovare qualcosa con cui trasportarli... "  
Si guardò intorno, ma in quell'ordine meticoloso non c'era nulla che potesse servire ai suoi scopi.  
Imprecando fra se contro chi sceglieva di abitare in uno sterminato albergo di fine secolo anziché in un comodo monolocale in centro, usci' dallo studio ed esplorò altre due stanze prima di riuscire ad imbroccare la cucina.  
Così di fretta che dimenticò persino di proteggersi con la pistola.  
Anche questa era enorme.  
Anche questa perfettamente in ordine.  
Il che voleva dire che avrebbe avuto perdere delle ore per trovare una cantina, o un qualunque altro luogo in cui l'unico Irlandese maniaco dell'ordine dell'universo si degnasse di conservare scatole e cassette di legno?!  
"Noo!" Gemette fra se, aprendo disparata una serie di cassetti.  
Quasi trasalì per il sollievo quando ne trovò uno pieno di sacchetti di plastica, anche questi accuratamente piegati.  
"Potevi stirarli, già che c'eri!" Sbraitò, prendendone una manciata e tornata nello studio ne riempì tre di libri, più in fretta che poté.  
Con il dubbio che se Wesley Windam Price avesse visto i suoi pregiati volumi buttati in fondo a quei sacchetti da macellaio le avrebbe torto il collo come a una gallina!  
O almeno ci avrebbe provato!  
Lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo all'orologio, e strinse le labbra.  
Era tardi, veramente tardi!  
Lasciò l'albergo, mandando a farsi friggere le luci rimaste accese e fermandosi solo per chiudere a chiave la porta, e nonostante tutti i suoi razionalissimi ragionamenti guidò fino a casa in un modo che avrebbe suscitato lo sdegno e la rabbia del detective Kate Lockley.  
Correndo come una pazza e infischiandosene bellamente.  
Aveva troppa paura.  
Si.Paura.  
Tra andata e ritorno aveva impiegato più di un 'ora, e in u 'ora poteva essere accaduta qualsiasi cosa.  
Poteva...  
Deglutì, scacciando quei pensieri, mentre apriva febbrilmente la porta ed entrava in casa.  
L'accolse un suono basso, gutturale, come u lamento, proveniente dalla camera da letto.  
Kate lasciò cadere le buste con i libri e corse attraverso il soggiorno, arrivando appena in tempo.  
Angel era sveglio, e puntellandosi su un braccio stava cercando di scendere dal letto, stringendo i denti per la sofferenza e la fatica, il volto completamente madido di sudore.  
Kate si precipitò su di lui, afferrandolo un attimo prima che cadesse e spingendolo di nuovo indietro.  
Il vampiro ansimò, stringendo gli occhi, con tanta forza che nessuno avrebbe potuto pensare che non avesse necessità di respirare.  
Li riaprì un attimo dopo, e subito riprovò a sollevarsi su un fianco.  
"Io.. devo andarmene di qui..." Mormorò, ma Kate gli prese dolcemente le spalle, forzandolo a rimettersi giù.  
Era così debole che persino lei poteva costringerlo a fare ciò che voleva.E il saperlo la riempì nuovamente di tenerezza e pena insieme.  
"Va tutto bene... " Sussurrò, accarezzandogli la tempia senza nemmeno rendersene conto." Sei a casa mia... "  
Angel la fissò, i suoi bellissimi occhi nocciola vitrei e sbarrati.  
"Lo so... " Soffiò sul suo volto." Per questo devo andarmene ..."  
"E dove?" Lo sfidò lei. "In strada, alla mercé di qualunque... cosa... circoli di notte a Los Angeles, per non parlare del sole che non credo vorrà farti la cortesia di tardare perché tu stai male?"  
"Non importa... "Angel deglutì a vuoto. " non posso... restare... è troppo... pericoloso..."  
Provò di nuovo a deglutire.  
Di nuovo non ci riuscì.  
" Aspetta" Gli ordinò Kate, alzandosi. " resta buono per cinque minuti..."  
Corse in cucina, e quando tornò, con un bicchiere d'acqua, temette che fosse nuovamente svenuto.  
Ma non lo era, e non appena la sentì arrivare aprì gli occhi, cercando di nuovo di alzarsi.  
Kate sedette sul bordo del letto, e sostenendogli la testa con il braccio gli appoggiò il bicchiere alle labbra.  
Lui bevve avidamente, sollevando una mano per sostenere istintivamente il bicchiere e appoggiando le dita alle sue.  
Ma anche quello sembrò uno sforzo troppo grande e Kate lo sentì abbandonarsi contro il suo braccio, e lo riaccompagnò dolcemente sul cuscino.  
"Angel... " mormorò." puoi dirmi che così è successo?"  
"Io... devo assolutamente...andarmene... " Ansimò lui.  
"Te ne andrai quando sarai in grado di farlo!" Scatto Kate in risposta.  
"Kate, veramente... io... "  
"Se ti sei svegliato per blaterare sciocchezze e farmi sudare dieci camicie per tenerti a letto, allora puoi anche tornare a dormire!"  
Angel la fissò, con l'espressione di un bambino sgridato dalla mamma.  
"Non voglio che ti succeda niente... " Sussurrò alla fine.  
Kate non poté impedirsi di sorridere, mentre gli tirava le coperte fino alle spalle.  
" Quello che mi succederà" Mormorò, tornando a sedersi."sarà beccarmi un terribile esaurimento nervoso a furia di arrovellarmi per capire cosa fare per aiutarti."  
" Mi hai già aiutato..."  
"Cosa?"  
"Molte volte... "  
Kate sospirò.  
"Angel, quello è il passato.  
Pensiamo al presente, Okay?  
Senti, lo so che stai male, ma devo pure capirci qualcosa.  
Sei stato ferito?"  
Angel trasse un lungo respiro.  
"No... "  
"Hai lottato con qualcuno?"  
"Due giorni fa..."  
"E sei rimasto ferito?"  
"no... nemmeno un graffio..."  
Kate s passò una mano sulla fronte.  
"Sei venuto a contatto con qualcosa di strano... o ti è capitato qualcosa di anormale?"  
"No..."  
Si alzò dal letto, esasperata, prendendo a camminare per la stanza.  
"Ma allora cos'è?  
Una malattia? Un incantesimo? Un veleno?  
Che cosa cavolo è?"  
"Kate..." La sua voce la fermò, riportando i suoi occhi su di lui. " Io non lo so... "  
"Oh, Dio, scusa!" Esclamò Kate, tornando a sedere accanto a lui. " Hai ragione!  
E' che non so proprio cosa fare!"  
Si portò una mano alla bocca, e quando la lasciò ricadere lui la prese nella sua, facendola trasalire, e se la portò vicino al petto, appoggiandola sul risvolto del lenzuolo. Senza smettere un momento di fissarla.  
"Passerà... " Mormorò piano. " non ti preoccupare..."  
Kate scosse il capo, e con l'altra mano ricoprì quella di Angel.  
Era tutto così assurdo... era sempre stata così attenta a non toccarlo, a non sfiorarlo nemmeno, lottando contro la forza che la spingeva verso di lui, mentre adesso... adesso l'unica scusante che riusciva a dare a se stessa era che non poteva essere vero... non poteva stare accadendo sul serio.  
Angel non poteva essere nel suo letto, con una mano fra le sue.  
Angel non poteva stare così male...  
"Cosa ti senti..." Mormorò piano.  
Lui la fissò ancora per un istante prima di rispondere.  
"Sto bruciando..."  
A Kate mancò il respiro, e con un gesto brusco tirò via le meni .  
Deglutì, e afferrato l'asciugamano lo immerse nell'acqua fredda.  
Senza dire una parola glielo passò sul volto, e Angel chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividendo leggermente.  
Dio... ma perché era così difficile ora che lui era sveglio?  
Molto... molto più difficile.  
Le mani le stavano tremando, ed era inutile ripetersi che era malato, che stava solo cercando di aiutarlo. Non riusciva a controllare le sue reazioni.  
Anche se c'era l'asciugamano fra di loro, anche se non lo stava toccando, era come se gli stesse accarezzando il viso, e questo aveva il potere di mozzarle il fiato.  
"Kate..."  
Trasalì.  
Non si era accorta che aveva aperto gli occhi e la fissava di nuovo.  
"Si?"  
"Legami..."  
"Cosa?" esclamò lei.  
"Ti prego... " Rispose Angel in un ansito, ogni parola che sembrava costargli un 'enorme fatica. " legami con qualcosa di ... forte... "  
"Angel... tu sei così debole..."  
"No... "L'interruppe. " lui... si nutre della mia debolezza.  
Emerge quando non sono in me e io ho paura... "Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi. " ho paura per te..."  
Kate sospirò.  
C'era così tanta urgenza nella sua voce.  
Tanta da sembrare quasi... panico...  
Ed era per lei... per lei...  
Appoggiò l'asciugamano, e decise di fidarsi di lui.  
Angel sapeva quel che aveva dentro.

Aprì il cassetto del comodino e tirò fuori due paia di manette d'ordinanza.  
"Kate..."  
"Dimmi?"  
"Perché tiene le manette nel comodino?"  
Kate sollevò le sopracciglia.  
" Perché il beauty ingombrava troppo, suppongo!"  
Angel sorrise.  
Un sorriso stanco, tirato, mentre lei agirava il letto e saliva dall'altra parte.  
Gli prese la sinistra e dopo averla chiusa in entrambe le manette ne fissò l'estremità oltre la tastata del letto, al supporto d'acciao a cui era stato fissato il calorifero, prima che lei lo facesse spostare.  
"Aspetta..." Mormorò, scendendo dal letto e tornando nel soggiorno.  
Come se potesse andare da qualche parte...  
Tolse i cuscini dal divano e glieli sistemò sotto il braccio teso, in modi che potesse appoggiarlo.  
Poi, tornò a sedere alla sua destra, sul bordo del letto.  
"Più tranquillo adesso?"  
Lui sorrise.  
"Un po'..."  
Kate ricambiò il sorriso, e riprese a tergergli il viso, che si era di nuovo coperto di sudore.  
"Kate..." Mormorò lui, ma un attimo dopo era di nuovo addormentata.  
Finalmente, lei osò sfiorargli la pelle.  
Era calda.  
Più calda di prima.  
Per un attimo pensò di misurargli la temperatura, ma scartò subito l'idea.  
Era evidente che era alterata, che differenza poteva fare un grado in più o in meno?  
Si alzò, e andò a recuperare le buste con i libri che erano ancora vicini alla pota.  
Un attimo dopo appese il cappotto di Angel nel suo armadio e, appoggiato il resto dei vestiti sulla cassettiera, tirò la sedia vicino al letto e si sedette, tirando una gamba sul sedile e aprendoci sopra un libro.  
Sembrava molto antico, e l'incisione sulla prima pagina la riempì di inquietudine.  
Due ore dopo gli occhi le facevano male, la testa le ronzava e lei non aveva trovato assolutamente nulla.  
Nessun accenno a una malattia che poteva colpire i vampiri.  
Nessun virus misterioso.  
Nessun precedente.  
Ma Angel non era un vampiro come gli altri.  
Lui aveva un 'anima... lui era assolutamente unico, forse nel suo caso non valevano i comuni precedenti...  
Sollevò la testa a guardarlo, e poi si alzò, sospirando.  
A differenza ella volta precedente il suo sonno non era stato continuo, ma intervallato da sussulti o gemiti sottili, dopo i quali, di solito, Kate tornava a bagnargli il volto con l'asciugamano, fino a che non si calmava.  
Per scrupolo, provò a comporre di nuovo i numeri di Cordelia e Wesley.  
Inutilmente.  
Doveva essere la cinquantesima volta che lo faceva.  
Almeno avesse avuto il numero dell'altro amico di Angel... Gunn... ma non aveva idea di quale fosse, e il suo numero non era sull'elenco.  
Chissà dov 'erano tutti quella notte, mentre Angel stava sempre più male e lei perdeva tempo a sfogliare vecchi libri che non l'avrebbero portata a nient' altro che ad avere ancora più paura di uscire di casa.  
Sperò solo che non gli fosse accaduto nulla...  
Mise sul fuoco l'acqua per un caffè... o una decina di caffè, visto che c'era... ripromettendosi di fare una telefonata in Centrale, per controllare se ci fossero state segnalazioni di ... crimini efferati.  
Pensò che Angel ne sarebbe stato annientato... non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare se stesso, se ai suoi amici fosse capitato qualcosa mentre lui non poteva aiutarli.  
Scosse il capo, e per distrarsi accese il televisore.  
Cambiò canale due o tre volte, mentre l'acqua cominciava a evaporare, per poi rinunciare, e appoggiare il telecomando sul piano della cucina.  
Dallo schermo, un David Niven in perfetto completo draculesco la occhieggiava con la sua aria un po' sorniona da perfetto gentiluomo inglese.  
Perfetto, pensò fra se, portandosi alle labbra la tazza fumante, vampiri!  
Come se non me ne bastasse già uno disteso nel letto!"  
Sospirò per l'ennesima volta, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
Lo aveva visto qual film. Un bel po' di anni prima.  
E lo aveva trovato divertente, anche.  
Quando ancora trovava divertente le storie di vampiri.  
Quando ancora credeva che fossero solo quello... delle storie...  
Prima di incontrare Angel...  
Abbassò gli occhi, affondandoli nel caffè.  
Aveva pensato che lui le avesse distrutto la vita.  
Lo aveva accusato di averlo fatto.  
Lo aveva creduto.  
E invece qual che Angel aveva davvero fatto era stato toglierle la benda dagli occhi.  
Costringerla a guardare la realtà.  
E la cosa assurda era che lui, da quella realtà, aveva provato a proteggerla... e lui ci si era voluta invischiare per forza, accusando poi Angel per ciò che le stava succedendo.  
Perché non poteva più illudersi di poter affrontare qualunque cosa si aggirasse per le strade... perché non poteva dare a una banda di teppisti la colpa per la morte di suo padre, come probabilmente avrebbe fatto altrimenti.  
Forse ciò di cui veramente lo aveva odiato, ciò di cui per tanto tempo non era riuscito a perdonarla era di non averla fermata... di non averle impedito di conoscere la verità.  
Una verità a cui lui sapeva che Kate non era preparata, quando lei si rifiutava ostinatamente di ammetterlo.  
La mano le corse alla croce che portava al collo, e poi al segno del morso di Angel, dove indugiò per un secondo.  
Dopo, decisa, appoggiò la tazza e si sfilò la catenina.  
Poteva darsi dell'idiota quanto voltava, ma non aveva intenzione di bruciargli accidentalmente la pelle.  
Davanti a lei, David Niven stava mostrando al suo fidato maggiordomo il corpo della sua sposa, in coma dopo aver bevuto del sangue infetto.  
Kate scosse la testa, e riprese in mano la tazza.  
Si chiese se Angel avesse mai visto qual genere di film, e cosa ne pensasse... magari glielo avrebbe chiesto, se...  
Sollevò gli occhi, e la tazza quasi le sfuggì di mano.  
Sangue ... infetto...  
Si... e per guarire la sua sposa il Dracula di Niven cercava una persona con un gruppo molto raro... una stupidaggine...  
L'idiozia inventata da qualche sceneggiatore... però... però...  
Chiuse la televisione, e un attimo dopo accese il computer.  
Nella camera da letto, accanto ai libri ammonticchiati in terra, c'erano ancora le buste che aveva usato per trasportarli.  
Le prese e lesse l'indirizzo stampigliato sulla plastica.  
Era di un grande macellaio, abbastanza distante di lì, dalla parti del vecchio appartamento di Angel... Beny's...  
Probabilmente era lì che il vampiro si procurava da mangiare...  
Senza tempo per il disgusto, o anche solo per riflettere sull'assurdità selle sue riflessioni si chinò su Angel, scuotendolo leggermente per la stappa.  
"Angel..." Lo chiamò." Cerca di svegliarti. Devo chiederti una cosa..."  
Strinse le labbra.  
Certo che se aveva perso conoscenza come prima...  
Ma Angel aprì gli occhi, e la fissò per un attimo, prima che un 'onda di panico gli attraversasse il volto e lui si muovesse, tendendo con forse il braccio legato.  
"Che cosa è successo?" Esclamò.  
"Nulla!" Si affrettò a rassicurarlo Kate. " Sta tranquillo!  
Voglio solo chiederti quando ahi mangiato l'ultima volta!"  
Angel sgranò gli occhi, fissandola come se fosse matta.  
E probabilmente non aveva tutti i torti.  
Ma qualunque cosa pensasse si limitò ad abbandonarsi sui cuscini, continuando a guardarla.  
"Ieri notte..." mormorò  
"E dopo non ti è successo nulla... combattimenti, agguati, nulla?"  
"No..." Angel sembrava sempre più confuso." È stata una giornata tranquilla..."  
"E quand'è che hai cominciato a sentirti strano?"  
Angel esitò.  
"Poco prima... di venire qui...  
Non riuscivo a concentrarmi... sapevo solo che ... ti volevo... vedere..."  
Kate abbassò gli occhi, una vampata improvvisa di calore che saliva a seccare la gola.  
"Okay..." Mormorò, allontanandosi da lui." Torna pure a dormire..."  
" Kate..."  
Suo malgrado, si costrinse a guardarlo.  
"Si?"  
"Non sono un 'interruttore che si accende e si spegne!"  
Lei gli sorrise.  
"Lo so... ma forse ho trovato una traccia..."  
Stavolta fu Angel a sorridere.  
"Mi fido di te..." Mormorò.  
E' malato! Si disse Kate. Sdragiona! Assolutamente! Non sa quello che dice!  
Però lo faceva terribilmente be!  
"Un 'altra cosa..." Sussurrò, cercando di tenere la voce quanto più ferma possibile. " quando voi vampiri state male cosa fate per... riprendervi?"  
Lui non rispose.  
"Angel?"  
"Ho sentito..."  
Lui lanciò un'occhiata ai volumi sparsi in terra.  
" Io... credo ci sia in quei libri..."  
Kate deglutì.  
"Sangue..." Ricordò.  
"già..."  
Prese un lungo respiro.  
"Cerca di riposare, " Mormorò." Se mi vuoi sono qui... nel soggiorno..."  
Lui annuì, ma continuò a fissarla, e lei dovette fare forza su se stessa per sottrarsi allo sguardo malinconico dei suoi occhi scuri.  
Sangue... quello, a quanto pareva, serviva sempre, che avesse ragione o no.  
E se la sua "Teoria David Niven" era esatta serviva pure buono, serviva...  
Deglutì, prendendo il cordless e componendo un altro numero.  
Un numero che non solo conosceva a memoria, ma che non avrebbe mai segnato su nessuna elle sue agende.  
Il numero di un individuo che le faceva quasi più ribrezzo degli stessi vampiri.  
Un doppiogiochista.  
Un piccolo delinquente con le mani in pasta ovunque.  
E, fra le altre cose, un informatore della polizia.  
La qual cosa le aveva sempre impedito di sbatterlo in una prigione e buttare le chiavi nel Pacifico!  
E a cui , ora, doveva chiedere un favore.  
E ancora una volta non provò esitazione nel digitare qual numero.  
Nell'ingoiare il suo orgoglio, nello scendere a patti con se stessa.  
Dio, quanto era cambiata.  
E quanto era cambiata la scala elle sue priorità.  
"Si?" Fece una voce gracchiante all'altro capo del telefono.  
"Frankie Mannick in persona, che onore!" Disse Kate, cercando di apparire fredda e sicura di e. Una delle cose che le erano sempre riuscite meglio.  
" Detective Lockley... o forse dovrei dire ex Detective... ho saputo che hai avuto un incidente!  
Kate strinse le labbra.  
" Niente incidenti, Frankie, sono stata radiata! Ma ciò non vuol dire che non sappia più trattare i tipi come te, se mi servono!  
" E' eccitante sapere che ti servo..."  
"E' eccitante pensare a cosa ti faranno in un certo ambiente appena si saprà che collabori con la polizia!"  
"Ehi, ehi! " Esclamò l'altro, il panico che, finalmente, si spandeva nella sua voce. " Vacci piano! Queste sono minacce serie!"  
Kate si lasciò scivolare sulla sedia davanti al computer.  
" Ti risulta che io non si una persona seria?  
O che mi sia mai fatta degli scrupoli con dei tipi come te?"  
" Anche tuo padre trattava i tipi come me! Mi risulta che alla fine fosse invischiato in affari non troppo leciti...!  
" Okay, dovrò chiamare qualcun altro..."  
Kate tacque, ma non pensò neanche di attaccare.  
" Aspetta, aspetta! Maledetta puttana!  
Che cosa ti serve?!"  
"Sangue." Disse piatta lei, passando sopra l'insulto. " Umano.  
Due... no, tre sacche."  
"E che devi fartene di tre sangue di sangue!" S'interruppe un attimo."Ehi, non sarai mica invischiata con una... sanguisuga, o uno dei suoi riti?!  
Io non voglio entrarci in questi giochi, non sono famosi per rispettare i patti!"  
Di nuovo, Kate strinse le mascelle.  
Bene. Pareva proprio che la polizia fosse la sola a ignorare certe cose.O a volerle ignorare.  
"Loro no, ma io si!" Sibilò, abbassando immediatamente la voce quando le giunse un gemito soffocato dall'altra stanza.  
Si alzò e raggiunse la porta, fissando Angel che, a dispetto delle sue parole si era addormentato e si lamentava nel sonno.  
" Te lo pagherò al prezzo di mercato, ma mi serve ora. E, Frankie, mi serve filtrato."  
" Cosa?" Sbottò l'altro. " Ma sei fuori?!  
Filtrato!  
Già non so dove procuramelo!  
Per filtrartelo servirebbero le attrezzature di un ospedale, e qualcuno che le sapesse usare!"  
"E tu va in ospedale! Lo voglio qui entro un 'ora!"  
"Altro?! Vuoi anche la mia carcassa su un piatto d'argento?  
Quello che vuoi è impossibile Lockley!"  
"Senti "Scattò Kate." i tuoi amici procurano un Bazooka a un tredicenne in dieci minuti, per cui non dirmi che è impossibile!  
Ti do la possibilità di scegliere: o mi porti il sangue e io te lo pago al doppio del mercato, o domani tutta Los Angeles saprà che te la fai con la polizia, e, visto che mi hai dato l'idea, anche con i vampiri!"  
"Sei una grandissima..."ù  
"Puttana, lo so, ma sono la puttana di qualcun altro, per cui guai a te se lo ripeti ancora!  
Voglio quel sangue a casa mia fra un'ora, e se ci trovo anche solo un batterio ti faccio ingoiare la mia magnum!  
Oh, Frankie, fammi lo scherzo di venire accompagnato e a quelli che non stendo io la... sanguisuga... che sta con me stacca la testa dal collo, okay?"  
Non gli diede il tempo di rispondere.  
Attaccò di scatto, tornando a guardare Angel che sembrava essersi calmato.  
La cosa assurda era che una parte i lei si era divertita a minacciare Frankie Mannick...  
Se non fosse stato per il piccolo particolare che il "suo" vampiro, al momento, non sarebbe riuscito a staccare la testa nemmeno a un uccellino.  
Sospirò, dicendosi che si avviava a diventare pazza, o isterica, , e prima di accedere alla rete provò di nuovo a chiamare gli amici di Angel.  
Non le erano mai stati antipatici, anzi, aveva sempre ammirato ed invidiato l'unione che esisteva fra di loro, prima che i problemi di Angel, con darla e con il suo equilibrio, li separassero da lui... eppure in quel momento li odiava!  
Tutti!  
Indistintamente!  
Chiamando a raccolta il suo famoso autocontrollo, chiese l'accesso al sito della polizia, usando la sua vecchia password, che, ovviamente, fu subito riconosciuta.  
Lo aveva già fatto in precedenza, e ogni volta si stupiva che non l'avessero esclusa.Ma, del resto, se no c'era lei a ricordare di togliere l'accesso a chiunque non fosse più totalmente sicuro, non le veniva proprio in mente chi potesse farlo...  
Stavolta, tuttavia, escluse l'area omicidi, e si concentrò sulle sofisticazioni alimentari.  
Dove trovò quello che stava cercando.  
Pareva che nelle settimane precedenti, dopo che lei era stata già estromessa dal giro, fosse stata intrapresa una grossa indagine sull'uso indiscriminato della manipolazione genetica nell'allevamento, sulla via del clamore suscitato dai recenti scandali europei nel settore carni.  
Erano indagati dei grossi allevamenti di cavalli da corsa, bovini e suini da riproduzione e pareva che quasi tutti fossero sospettati di essersi liberati dei capi trattati per sfuggire ai controlli.  
... vendendoli, probabilmente, a mattatoi e macellai della zona, ovviamente a prezzi stracciati...  
Perfetto...  
Nei dossier si parlava di complesse manipolazioni molecolari, operate sia sugli animali che sui mangimi, di cui non si conoscevano i possibili effetti sugli esseri umani... figurarsi sui vampiri!  
Anche se, sinceramente, Kate non pensava che nessuno si fosse mai posto quello specifico problema!  
Si passò le mani sugli occhi.  
Le bruciavano, e guardando l'orologio capì anche il perché.  
Perlomeno... ora sapeva che cosa aveva Angel... sempre che non fosse tutta una terribile cantonata basata su uno stupido film!  
Ora, il prossimo problema da risolvere era : se Frankie Mannick non voleva schiattare e fra ... quindici minuti, le avesse portato tre sacche di sangue, sarebbero davvero bastate?  
Avrebbero permesso a Angel di riprendersi p qualunque cosa ci fosse nel sangue che aveva bevuto avrebbe infettato anche quello nuovo?  
O avrebbe aggravato le cose?  
Sbatte quasi un pugno sulla testiera.  
Le pareva di aver ricolto tutto, e invece non aveva combinato un bel niente!  
Poteva ancora cercare nei libri... anche se quelli potevano trattare di incantesimi, o antichi veleni... non certo di ingegneria molecolare!  
Si alzò di nuovo, tornando in cucina.  
Il caffè rimasto era gelato, ma non aveva nessuna voglia di riscaldarlo.  
Non aveva nemmeno voglia di accendere le luci, e il leggero chiarore che illuminava la stanza proveniva dalle mille scintille di Los Angeles, oltre il vetro della finestra, e dalla camera da letto.  
Fissò lo schermo scuro del televisore.  
Bè, visto che ormai si era addentrata nei meandri dell'irrazionale... come faceva a risolvere la cosa David Niven?  
Mentre una parte di lei rideva istericamente per l'assurdità del suo ragionamento, Kate ripassò a mente la trama di quel vecchio film quasi dimenticato.  
Dunque... le pareva che qualcosa andasse storto anche nella seconda trasfusione, per cui Dracula cominciava ad inseguire per mezzo mondo la ragazza di cui gli serviva il sangue, e poi... e poi...  
Diamine, Kate, hai una memoria di ferro, bè, usala!  
L'avrai visto pure dieci anni fa, ma è solo una trama, un raccontino di una pagina!  
Era sicura che il vampiro si servisse di un fotografo per trovare la donna giusta, e poi... si... estraeva dal corpo della moglie il sangue " sbagliato", le trasfondeva quello " giusto, e così...  
"Oh, mio Dio..." Ansimò.  
E stavolta era così scioccata che niente al mondo poté salvare la sua tazza, quando il suono del campanello penetrò nel suo universo di stupore, come un pugno diritto nello stomaco.  
La lasciò andare, e quella cadde in terra, infrangendosi in due grandi pezzi.  
Rossa, leggermente bombata, sembrava quasi un cuore spezzato.  
Lottando per controllare i nervi, Kate corse a recuperare la pistola, e mise il colpo in canna.

Lo spioncino le rivelò la figura smilza, quasi scheletrica di Frankie, resa ancor più ridicola dalla lente deformante.  
E, assurdamente,. Vederlo le restituì un po' della sua abituale freddezza.  
Doveva agire ora, non aveva tempo per essere isterica.  
Prese un largo respiro, calando sul suo volto la maschera dell'impassibile Kate Lockley, e nascondendo la pistola nella sinistra, appoggiata allo stipite, aprì.  
"Sei in ritardo di dieci minuti!" Esordì, tenendo la porta semi chiusa. " E spero per te che tu sia solo."  
Lui la squadrò dal basso in alto.  
In mano aveva un grossa busta di carta, ma Kate finse di ignorarla.  
"Può darsi" bofonchiò. " i soldi?"  
" A suo tempo. Quando sarò sicura che la merce è buona."  
Gli occhi dell'uomo lampeggiarono.  
"Mi hai preso per un idiota?!"  
"Si. Ma ti pagherò lo stesso.  
Se il sangue è a posto sabato avrai i tuoi soldi...  
Chissà... potrebbe portarteli il mio amico in persona..."  
Il modo in cui strinse gli occhi rivelò a Kate che non le aveva creduto.  
Non del tutto.  
"C'è ... davvero?" Chiese.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, scostandosi dalla porta.  
" E' in camera da letto. Va a vedere."  
Lentamente, strinse le dita attorno all'impugnatura della sua pistola.  
Aveva messo ampiamente in conto che Franckie potesse venire in compagnia, perché non si fidava o solo per divertirsi con lei... ma nel momento in cui fosse entrato, almeno, lo avrebbe avuto sotto tiro.  
L'altro, però, si limitò a tendere il collo come un tacchino, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"E... com'è?" Domandò, umettandosi le labbra. "Uno di loro, intendo..."  
Kate gli lanciò uno sguardo disgustato.  
"Infinitamente più bello di te!" Esclamò, e, vinta dalla tensione, gli strappò dalle mani la busta." Anche se non ci vuole molto!  
E se non te ne vai immediatamente giuro che te lo presento!"  
"Allora sabato..." Disse quello, lanciandole un 'occhiata sbilenca e raddrizzando le spalle."Non aspetterò un giorno di più, e ricordati che so dove abiti!"  
"Ciao, Franckie!" Esclamò Kate, sbattendogli la porta in faccia.  
Si appoggiò contro lo stipite, stringendo i denti.  
Quella era stata la parte più facile.  
Sapeva come trattare i tipi come Franckie Mannet.Era stato il suo lavoro e non la spaventava, mentre quello che doveva fare adesso...  
Si impose di non pensarci, di non lasciare che l'immaginazione compromettesse la sua lucidità.  
Di agire e basta.  
Era quello che aveva voluto.  
Agire.  
Non restarsene seduta accanto al letto senza sapere che fare.  
Bè, detto fatto, ora avrebbe agito.  
Tirò fuori dalla busta le sacche sterili con il sangue.  
Sopra, c'era l'etichetta con il gruppo, le caratteristiche e l'indirizzo di una clinica di Los Angeles.  
Però... Franckie conosceva gente piuttosto in alto!  
Il sangue era denso, viscido, ma, ancora una volta, Kate si impose di non pensarci, di allontanare il disgusto dalla sua mente.  
Era stata per anni nella omicidi... non era certo la prima volta che vedeva del sangue...anche se prima di allora non ne aveva mai versato un litro e mezzo nella caraffa di vetro per i cocktail...  
Lo spremette fino all'ultima goccia, poi aprì un cassetto e tirò fuori due coltelli.  
I più affilati che avesse.  
E che probabilmente dopo non avrebbe mai più usato...  
Mise il tutto su un largo vassoio di alluminio, aggiunse una caraffa di acqua, un bicchiere e tutto il ghiaccio che aveva in frigo, e portò ogni cosa in camera da letto, appoggiandola sul comodino opposto ad Angel.

Nel caso che si fosse mosso non voleva rischiare di perdere il suo prezioso sangue.  
Senza nemmeno osare guardare l'uomo avvolto nelle coperte, recuperò un secchio e una manciata di asciugamani puliti, e sposto i libri più lontano dal letto, perché non si sporcassero.  
Poi, finalmente, sedette accanto ad Angel, e non poté più impedirsi di volgere sl suo volto gli occhi.  
Stava ancora sudando, e sembrava profondamente addormentato, con la testa reclinata di lato e le labbra leggermente dischiuse, E Kate era sicura che se avesse allungato una mano avrebbe trovato la sua pelle ancora più calda di prima .  
Ma non poteva farlo.  
Non poteva allungare una mano.  
Non poteva toccarlo.  
Perché se lo avesse fatto c'erano buone probabilità che poi le mancasse il coraggio.  
Gli aveva sparato.  
Gli aveva svuotato addosso un caricatore intero.  
Lo aveva passato da parte a parte con un palo di legno.  
Ma ora le tremavano le mani mentre dolcemente prendeva la sua , apoggiandosela sulle ginocchia, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto.  
Prese un cubetto di ghiaccio, e cominciò a passarglielo sul polso, nella speranza di fargli meno male.  
Il che era assurdo, perché... perché lui era un vampiro, ed era un guerriero, ed era abituato al dolore, e aveva sopportato molto più di quello.  
E' un vampiro Si ripeté, mentre impugnava il coltello. È un vampiro... è un vampiro... è un vampiro...  
Strinse i denti, e incise.  
Il sangue quasi schizzò fuori dal taglio, scorrendogli sul polso e cominciando a gocciolare copiosamente nel secchio che aveva messo ai suoi piedi.  
Oh, mio Dio ... Ansimò Kate. E' Angel!  
Il coltello quasi le sfuggì dalle dita, e lei dovette posarli su un asciugamano, mentre le dita le correvano istintivamente a sfiorare le sue.  
Il sangue continuava a stillare, e a correre... e lei rimase lì, seduta, a guardarlo... ed era il sangue di Angel...  
"Kate..."  
Gli strinse la mano, voltandosi di scatto, e si stupì del fatto che lui riuscisse a stringere la sua.  
"... che stai facendo..."  
Kate deglutì, ordinando alle sue dita di lasciarlo immediatamente, e scoprendo che non ne avevano nessuna intenzione.  
"Ho scoperto che c'è... u giro di animali manipolati... geneticamente..." Ansimò. Chiedendosi perché lui sembrasse così tranquillo, con una matta che gli aveva appena tagliato un polso." E credo che tu abbi bevuto il sangue di uno di loro, e... lo so che sembra assurdo, che è solo un 'illazione, ma è l'unica cosa che sono riuscita a trovare, e così..."  
Angel scosse la testa.  
" ... ha senso, invece..."  
Lei deglutì, leggermente più calma.  
"Mi sono procurata dell'altro sangue, però ho pensato che se prima non ti avessi levato almeno una parte di quello vecchio..."  
" Avrebbe infettato anche l'altro..."  
"Già... e non mi pareva il caso di chiederti di morderti da solo...!  
Un tenue sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra pallide di Angel.  
"Potrei provare..."  
"Non penso che sarà necessario... spero solo di non togliertene troppo..."  
"Ti avverto io... se riesco a stare sveglio..."  
Stavolta il sollievo di Kate fu tutt'altro che leggero.  
Il solo fatto che lui fosse cosciente le toglieva un peso enorme dalle spalle, esattamente come poco prima l'aveva imbarazzata saperlo sveglio mentre gli tergeva il viso.  
Avrebbe anche potuto non dir nulla.  
Le dava forza soltanto guardandola.  
"Perché fai tutto questo per me?"  
Kate esitò, ma quella domanda, e le risposte che le si affollarono in mente, liberarono i suoi occhi dall'incanto di quelli di Angel, permettendole di abbassarli.  
"Perché tu sei venuto a salvarmi..."  
Di nuovo, incontrò i suoi occhi.  
"Non mi devi niente, Kate... io... non volevo che ti accadesse... qualcosa..."  
"Nemmeno io... " mormorò lei." Voglio che ti accada... qualcosa..."  
"Credo che questo voglia dire parlare chiaro!"  
Di nuovo, Kate non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere, ma la sua espressione ritornò subito seria quando abbassò gli occhi al polso di Angel.  
"Oh, mio Dio!" Esclamò. "Si è richiuso!"  
Angel non dovette nemmeno sollevare la testa per guardare il suo braccio, e la linea sottile di sangue rappreso che era l'unica traccia del taglio di Kate.  
"Devi incidere più a fondo..." mormorò.  
"Cosa?!"  
Angel sospirò.  
"Se hai ragione ... e francamente penso che tu ce l'abbia... devi incidere molto più a fondo se vuoi che il taglio duri abbastanza..."  
Kate sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo.  
Tagliare di nuovo, a sangue freddo, con Angel che era sveglio e la guardava...  
"Non ce la faccio!" Esclamò, alzandosi di scatto e allontanandosi dal letto, le mani affondate nei capelli.  
"Va bene..." mormorò il vampiro alle sue spalle." non preoccuparti... potresti anche esserti sbagliata..."  
Kate girò su se stessa, tornando a sedere sul letto e afferrando il coltello.  
"Ce la faccio!" Gridò quasi.  
"Kate!" Esclamò lui, afferrandole inaspettatamente il polso.  
"Che c'è?!"  
"Guarda che se mi tagli la mano non ricresce!"  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un lungo respiro.  
"Okay..."mormorò." Sono calmissima."  
Lui la lasciò andare.  
"D'accordo."  
Kate riprese l'asciugamano, se lo posò sulle ginocchia e poi ci appoggiò sopra la mano di Angel.  
Qualche istante dopo, gli stava di nuovo incidendo la carne.  
Più a fondo e più a lungo.  
E stavolta la sua mano era perfettamente ferma.  
E il suo cervello perfettamente freddo.  
Come se in un solo secondo tutte le sue emozioni fossero state prosciugate via.  
Sentì Angel gemere di dolore, e la sua mano tendersi sotto la sua, ma non si mosse, e lei non lo guardò fino a che non ebbe finito, e il sangue non fu nuovamente schizzato fuori, prendendo a colare sull'asciugamano, sui suoi jeans e nel secchio.  
Quando finalmente appoggiò il coltello e trovò la forza per deglutire, la testa di Angel era leggermente inclinata verso di lei, nuovamente madida di sudore, gli occhi serrati e un 'espressione sofferente, tanto che pensò fosse svenuto di nuovo.  
Kate allungò una mano, ma guardo gliela chiuse sulla guancia lui aprì gli occhi.  
"Credo... che tu abbia beccato un nervo..." Ansimò, prima di richiuderli.  
"Oh, Dio..." Kate strinse di più le dita, senza il coraggio di guardarsi le gambe, su cui il sangue di Angel continuava a stillare copiosamente. " mi dispiace tanto..."  
"Buffy..."  
Kate aggrottò le sopracciglia, continuando a fissarlo.  
"Cosa?"  
"Io ... amo... Buffy..." mormorò lui, riaprendo gli occhi.  
Un gelo improvviso cadde sul volto di Kate, trasformando in un secondo la sua pelle in ghiaccio.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che tre sole parole le avrebbero mai fatto un simile effetto.  
"... e allora perché non riesco a smettere di pensare a te..."  
I suoi occhi erano così lucidi, così pieni di quella malinconia struggente che nemmeno la rabbia o la decisione riuscivano mai a cancellare del tutto, così simili agli occhi che l'avevano fissata dopo che aveva ucciso Penn, risparmiando lui... i suoi occhi erano così turbati, e fragili in quel momento che si scavarono una strada diritta dal suo volto fino al cuore di Kate.  
Lei sorrise debolmente, e gli accarezzo il volto con il dorso della mano.  
"Perché sei malato..." Sussurrò , lottando ancora una volta per controllate le sue emozioni, per tenere a freno la tempesta che lui era stato capace di scatenare nel suo altrimenti controllassimo core, con solo due frasi." E questa malattia ti fa l'effetto di una sbornia colossale!"  
Il viso di Angel si schiarì, come se le parole di poco prima gli fossero pesate enormemente, e fosse sollevato dalla sue reazione.  
Kate si chiese se poteva sentire quanto forte battesse il suo cuore, anche in quelle condizioni...  
"... tu non mi hai mai visto sbronzo..." Mormorò.  
Lei sollevò le sopracciglia.  
"Non ti ci vedo a sbronzarti..."  
Un piccolo riso soffocato sfiorò le labbra di lui.  
"... Ero sempre sbronzo... non facevo altro che bere..."  
Kate fu così sorpresa da sgranare gli occhi come una bambina.  
"Quando?"  
"Quando avevo... 27 anni..."  
27...  
"Quando eri vivo?!"Esclamò lei, lo stupore che aveva reso la sua lingua molto più veloce del suo cervello.  
Tuttavia, Angel non sembrò accorgersi del suo poco tatto.  
"... già... io non ero una... brava persona..."  
Kate lo accarezzò ancora.  
Pensare a lui come a una... persona... a qualcosa di non tanto invincibile e invulnerabile, la riempiva di tenerezza, almeno quanto vederlo steso, adesso in quel letto.  
"Ehi..." Gli sorrise. " stai parlando con una che qualche settimana fa ha fatto il bagno nel Whisky usando barbiturici come saponette! "  
La voce di Angel era triste adesso. Infinitamente triste.  
"Tu eri disperata... io solo annoiato e ... stupido..."  
"Eri umano..."  
"Umano..." Ripeté quella parola, come se non ne conoscesse il senso." A volte non riesco nemmeno a crederci." Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, e deglutì. " Adesso basta, Kate..."  
"Oh, certo!" Esclamò lei, allontanando dal suo volto la mano. " Non devi parlarmi della tua vita, se non vuoi..."  
Angel aprì le labbra, lentamente.  
"... basta con il ... sangue..."  
" Il sangue!" Ripete Kate, improvvisamente allarmata." Certo!"  
Afferrò un asciugamano pulito e glielo avvolse attorno al polso, sollevandolo e appoggiandosi il suo gomito al ginocchio.  
Deglutendo, strinse le mani attorno alla ferita, e per fare più forza si premette il polso di Angel sul petto, spingendolo contro il suo seno.  
Quando se ne accorse, lui stava guardando fisso la sua mano.  
"Non dire nulla!"Esclamò, ma non lo lasciò andare.  
"Non ho proferito parola!"Si difese lui.  
Kate spostò gli occhi, ma no riuscì ad allontanare la consapevolezza che lui la stava ancora guardando.  
Avrebbe voluto lasciarlo, ma avrebbe significato ammettere il suo imbarazzo...  
E così continuò a stringerlo, immobile, mentre l'orologio sul comodino continuava a scandire i secondi, uno dopo l'atro.  
Quando finalmente Angel mormorò:" Credo che si sia fermato...", le parve che fosse trascorso un secolo.  
Lentamente, quasi ipnotizzata, si depose il suo braccio sulle ginocchia e disfece l'asciugamano.  
Aveva ragione.  
La pelle era sporca di sangue dal palmo al gomito, ma la lunga, sottile ferita era chiusa.  
Incredibile.  
Per un essere umano.  
Ma Angel non era un essere umano...  
Con un sospiro, Kate prese un terzo asciugamano, lo bagnò nell'acqua e gli ripulì il braccio, attenta a non sfiorargli la pelle con le dita.  
Le sembrava di aver attraversato una battaglia tanto era stanca e dolorante per la tensione dei muscoli.  
E le sue mani erano sporche e appiccicose per il sangue e il sudore, che le copriva anche il collo e la fronte, facendole attaccare al volto ciocche sperse di capelli.  
Credeva di non poter resistere un minuto di più, eppure non era ancora finita.  
Si passò l'asciugamano umido fra le meni, ripulendosi un po', Angel che non staccava per un solo istante i suoi occhi da lei, quindi agirò il letto e prese fra le dita la brocca di sangue.  
"Spero veramente che funzioni..."mormorò, passandogliela.  
Angel la prese con l'unica mano libera, appoggiandola al letto, e poi passò lo sguardo da quella a Kate, evidentemente a disagio.  
Lei lo fissò per un istante, senza capire, fino a quando Angel non deglutì senza parlare, e nei suoi occhi il disagio si trasformò in imbarazzo.  
Non voleva che lo guardasse bere!  
Non voleva che Kate lo guardasse bere... dopo che aveva bevuto... lei!  
Eppure... non sembrava ridicolo... sembrava molto... dolce...  
Si alzò, gettando in terra l'asciugamano e passandosi le mai sui jeans.  
"mmm... io vado... a ripulirmi un po'..." Annunciò, sorridendo, a sua volta imbatrazzata.Lui annuì sollevato, e Kate entrò nel bagno.  
Un attimo dopo, quando sbirciò dalla porta per controllarlo, vide Angel stringere i denti nello sforzo di sollevare almeno parzialmente la schiena, tirando disperatamente la mano legata, mentre l 'altra, stretta attorno alla brocca stava tremando per lo sforzo.  
Se fosse stato in possesso delle sue capacità l'avrebbe distrutta in un secondo.  
Kate tornò nella stanza, il cuore che le sue stringeva in petto, e con decisione gli tolse la brocca di mano.  
"Così non può andare..." Mormorò, mentre lui sollevava gli occhi a guardarla.  
Kate agirò il letto e salì dall'altra parte, sedendo accanto a lui, le ginocchia piegate che poggiavano sul suo petto, e senza esitare gli passò il braccio attorno al collo.  
La mano che gli stringeva la spalla nuda, lo aiutò a sollevare la testa, appoggiandogli poi alle labbra la brocca di sangue.  
Angel però non bevve.  
Sollevò il volto verso di lei, gli occhi nocciola, resi lucidi dalla febbre, così intensi da bruciarla.  
E così vicini che le sembrava quasi che potessero toccarla.  
"Kate..." mormorò piano.  
Ma lei lo interruppe, rivolgendogli un sorriso.  
"Lo so... ma non sarà peggio che sentirti succhiare il mio..."  
Angel deglutì, e forse si accorse della sua decisione, o poté avvertita dalla sua voce, poiché si voltò di nuovo verso la brocca e, sollevando la testa più che poteva, con il suo aiuto, cominciò ad ingoiare.  
Prima lentamente, poi via via più veloce, mentre la sua mano saliva a coprire quella di Kate.  
Con una voracità che, nonostante le sue parole, le fece sbarrare gli occhi.  
Angel la strinse più forte, mente il suo volto, rapidamente, mutava.  
E Kate lo vedeva avvenire.  
Vicinissima a lui, la guancia che quasi sfiorava la sua, osservò mutare i suoi lineamenti, che divennero inumani e spaventosi, eppure non si tirò indietro.  
Non lasciò andare la sua man, non smise di sostenere la sua testa.  
E non provò niente.  
Nessun ribrezzo.  
Nessuna paura.  
Solo stupore.  
Come non aveva provato ribrezzo né orrore quando lui l'aveva morsa.  
Anche allora... solo stupore, e un dolore che era molto diverso da quello fisico...  
Angel non si staccò dalla brocca fino a che non ebbe finito, e quando inclinò la testa era di nuovo un bellissimo volto umano quello che le mostrò.  
Il volto di un uomo che la guardava ad occhi leggermente sgranati, come in attesa di una sua reazione.  
Ma Kate non aveva una reazione...  
Kate sperava solo che facesse effetto...  
Appoggiò di nuovo la brocca sul comodino e quando tornò a guardarlo lui la stava ancora fissando.  
Il braccio di lei era sempre sotto il suo collo, e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, aveva disteso le gambe, e adesso era semi distesa accanto a lui, il volto così vicino a quello di Angel che doveva essere in grado di avvertire il suo respiro.  
Si chiese perché continuasse a guardarla... accarezzandola con gli occhi, baciandola con gli occhi... senza dire una parola.  
E si ritrovò a non poter più abbassare le palpebre, a non riuscire più a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.  
E a non desiderare di farlo.  
... mai più...  
Non lo vide muovere la mano, ma la sentì sulla sua guancia.  
Grande... calda... l'accarezzo lentamente, attirandola verso di se.  
O forse non fu la sua mano a farlo... forse, in qual momento, Angel non ne aveva neanche la forza... forse furono i suoi occhi...  
"Grazie..." Sussurrò, prima di sfiorarle le labbra con le sue.  
Prima di baciarla.  
A Kate sembrò di svenire.  
Le parve che all'improvviso tutte le forze le fossero risucchiate via dal corpo, e si ritrovò a puntellarsi con la mano libera sul suo petto, per non cadergli addosso.  
Eppure non era un bacio dirompente.  
Era... struggente, e lento, e languido... era una carezza che le bruciava la pelle, il modo di Angel di conoscere la sua bocca, di adorare le sue labbra.  
Era totalmente diverso da qualunque cosa Kate avesse mai sperimentato prima.  
Come le sensazioni, completamente nuove, che scatenavano in lei.  
Anche se non era più una bambina si ritrovò ad essere stupita, e sopraffatta, e quasi spaventata dalla loro intensità.  
E quando lui cercò di approfondire il bacio, e un sapore metallico, come di ferro, le sfiorò la bocca, il cervello parve quasi scoppiare nella sua testa, e lei si irrigidì di colpo, senza volerlo.  
Angel si fermò immediatamente, scostandosi da lei e guardandola con aria interrogativa.  
"... sai... di sangue..." Sussurrò Kate, il volto che sembrava andarle in fiamme.  
Vide la delusione e la sofferenza attraversare di colpo il volto di Angel, e un attimo dopo lui chiose gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro i cuscini.  
Vide il suo viso triste, ferito... e qualcosa le si spezzo dentro, inondandole gli occhi di lacrime.  
Dio... Dio... quanto lo amava!  
Lo amava oltre la logica, oltre la razionalità, oltre le convinzioni.  
Lo amava oltre le loro incomprensioni, e lo amava oltre il passato.  
Lo amava oltre la sua natura, lo amava oltre tutto.  
E più di tutto.  
Tanto che, se non avesse fatto immediatamente qualcosa, quella consapevolezza l'avrebbe sommersa, e avrebbe squassato la sua anima, e l'avrebbe fatta impazzire.  
E, cosa più grave, sapeva che, se non avesse fatto immediatamente qualcosa, sarebbe certamente scoppiata a piangere.  
Così, lo baciò.  
Si chinò su di lui, e, sfiorandogli i capelli con le dita, premette le sua labbra su quelle di Angel.  
Sentì la sorpresa sulla bocca del vampiro, e poi l'esitazione.  
E un attimo dopo, quando gli si abbandonò sul petto, la sua mano salirle lungo la schiena, sfiorandole la spalla.  
Questa volta, il bacio fu pieno di passione.  
Fu il bacio di chi ha scoperto di essere innamorato, e non vuole che questo amore gli voli via dalle mani.  
Il bacio di chi ha alimentato da solo la propria sete, e adesso non voglia fare altro che bere.  
E di chi ha la terrificante pautra di svegliarsi da un sogno.  
Questa volta, il bacio fu il bacio di Kate.  
E la prosciugò molto più di quando lui l'aveva morsa.  
Quando finalmente si separarono, Kate stava ansimando, incapace di respirare.  
Angel le accarezzò la guancia, e un attimo dopo le baciò la fronte, attirandola a se.  
"Credo... che sia ... meglio... se cerchi di dormire..." Ansimò lei, lottando per riacquistare il controllo.  
"si...." Annuì Angel, continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli." Sarà meglio..."  
Kate deglutì, e con uno sforzo enorme si sollevò dal petto di lui.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, e sembrava tranquillo... tranne, forse, che per la mascella leggermente tesa.  
"Angel..."Lo chiamò, incapace di impedirselo. Immediatamente, lui aprì gli occhi . " veramente hai... pensato a me?"  
Stavolta non le sorrise.  
Era serio, serissimo, quando le parlò.  
E le parve che nelle sue parole ci fosse un mondo intero.  
Eppure... disse soltanto:  
"Si."  
Kate tirò vi il braccio da sotto il collo di lui, e gli sfiorò la fronte con il palmo.  
"Cerca di riposare..." mormorò." Non sarà il massimo dell'originalità, ma di solito funziona" Sorrise." ed è perfetto quando non si sa cosa dire, o si è troppo confusi per pensare ad altro..."  
Angel le restituì il sorrise chiuse gli occhi, mentre lei continuava a guardarlo.  
Non si rese conto del tempo che passò ad osservarlo, ne di cosa le diede, dopo, la certezza che si fosse addormentato.  
Nulla era cambiato sul suo volto, né la sua espressione né la lucentezza del sudore sua pelle  
Eppure, lei sapeva così.  
Lentamente, scivolò più vicina a lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, il braccio ammanettato verso di lei, dicendosi che lo avrebbe guardato solo per un altro minuto.  
Poi avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, e portare via il secchio con il sangue, e gli asciugamani sporchi, e la caraffa, e tutto il resto...  
Perciò...  
Solo per un minuto.  
Forse... non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di stargli così vicina.  
Nonostante tutto ciò che lei provava...  
Angel era stato onesto con lei... le aveva detto di pensarla, ma di amare un 'altra... di amare Buffy  
Reprimendo uno sbadiglio, cercò di consolare se stessa.  
Come una bambina sciocca.  
Come non aveva mai fatto. Nemmeno quando era piccola e suo padre si dimenticava dei suoi compleanni, o aveva troppo da fare per venire a prenderla a scuola.  
E si disse che Angel non l'avrebbe baciata se fosse stato... legato... ad un 'altra...  
Che magari questa Buffy non lo amava, o la loro era una vecchia storia...  
Buffy... che razza di nome era, poi, Buffy...  
Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, non sapeva chi fosse, eppure la odiava.

Quando Kate si svegliò, Angel la stava guardando.  
Il voto intenso, finalmente libero dal sudore, il suo sguardo fu la prima cosa che incontrò quando aprì gli occhi, e comprese di essersi addormentata con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla.  
Poi, doveva essersi mossa, perché ora era premuta contro di lui, immediatamente consapevole del suo corpo accanto a se, nonostante le coperte che li separavano.  
E anche lui lo aveva fatto, ruotando sul fianco e passandole un braccio attorno alla vita per tenerla più vicina a se.  
Non doveva essere una posizione molto comoda, con il braccio sinistro sempre teso per le manette che lo imprigionavano, eppure Angel non sembrava neanche accorgersene.  
Continuava a guardarla, percorrendole con gli occhi ogni angolo del viso, vicinissimo al suo.  
Kate dischiuse le labbra e cercò di deglutire, scoprendo di non riuscire a farlo.  
E sorprendendosi che il torpore del sonno si fosse volatilizzato in un secondo, portando con se stanchezza e indolenzimento.  
Lasciando solo il battito del suo cuore, e il volto, e le spalle di Angel piegati su di lei.  
"Kate..." Mormorò. E lei non riuscì ad emettere altro che un tenue mugugno di risposta. " che senso ha... legarmi... se poi ti addormenti vicina a me?"  
Kate sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca per parlare, mentre Angel annuiva lentamente, in attesa di risposte.  
Poi la chiuse, e la riaprì di nuovo.  
Ancora, lui annuì.  
Alla fine, Kate si arrese.  
"Nessuna giustificazione!" Soffiò, imbarazzata.  
Lui le sorrise.  
"Almeno a saperlo..."Mormorò, prima di chinarsi a baciarla.  
Kate gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, così felice di sentire con quanta forza la stringesse che quasi interruppe il bacio per il sollievo.  
Cosa che non riuscì ad impedirsi, però, quando, dopo alcuni istanti, al suo cervello arrivò la consapevolezza che lui era...  
"Freddo!" Esclamò, prendendogli il viso fra le mani." Sei fresco! Come... Come ti senti?"  
Lui si appoggiò ai cuscini, senza smettere di tenerle la vita.  
"Meglio..." Mormorò." Pare proprio che tu avessi ragione..."  
Si fermò un attimo, prima di continuare.  
"Però... la prossima volta che mi dissangui, porta via tutto, poi... l'odore ti si attaccherà dappertutto."  
"Me ne ricorderò... per la prossima volta..."  
Tacquero entrambi.  
Forse perché non sapevano cosa dire.  
O forse perché ne avevano paura.  
O almeno, Kate ne aveva...  
Per quanto non le piacesse ammetterlo, ne aveva molta...  
Angel sollevò la mano, sfiorando con le dita il segno sul suo collo.  
"Ho detto o... fatto... qualcosa di stupido... ieri sera?" Domandò, esitante.  
Kate assunse un 'espressione seria.  
"Mi hai baciata..."  
Angel annuì.  
"Quello non è stato stupido..."  
"dopo avermi detto che ami Buffy..."  
"è stato molto stupido."  
Pensava che avrebbe distolto lo sguardo, e invece continuò a fissarla.  
In attesa.  
"... bè... solo se Buffy è..."  
"No."  
Era veramente serio adesso, nei suoi occhi u 'espressione addolorata e tranquilla insieme, e lei veramente scoraggiata.  
Un amore impossibile era ciò che di più difficile al mondo potesse esistere da combattere... sempre che lei lo volesse combattere.  
Aveva già dimenticato chi era Angel?  
Aveva già dimenticato che non era umano, che era un vampiro, come quelli che avevano ucciso suo padre?  
Forse ora, lì, fra le sue braccia... ma dopo, quando lui se ne fosse andato, e lei fosse rimasta sola con i suoi pensieri...  
Fu sottratta alla sue riflessioni dal suono del campanello, che le arrivò al cervello senza riuscire però, ancora per qualche istante, a dividere i suoi occhi da quelli di Angel.  
"Scusami." Mormorò, liberandosi finalmente dal suo abbraccio, e stupendosi di quanto difficile fosse, per lei, riuscire a farlo.  
"Kate..." la chiamò Angel, fermandola sulla porta.  
Lei dovette reprimere un sorriso.  
Le piaceva quel suo modo di ripetere sempre il suo nome prima di farle una domanda.  
Le piaceva come suonava fra le sue labbra.  
E la faceva illudere che a lui piacesse pronunciarlo.  
Come una quindicenne scema.  
E questo no, non le piaceva affatto.  
"Si?"  
"Ti dispiace?" Chiese lui, tendendo il suo braccio ammanettato."Non credo che ce ne sia più bisogno."  
"Oh... certo."  
Kate si avvicinò di nuovo, e prese le chiavi delle manette dal cassetto del comodino.  
"Tieni le chiavi delle manette nel comodino?!" Esclamò lui. "Insieme alle manette!"  
Kate aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi scosse le spalle.  
"Nessuna giustificazione!" Esclamò, lanciandogli le chiavi.  
Stava sorridendo quando aprì la posta, e naturalmente il sorriso le si spense sulle labbra.  
"Fred!" Esclamò, sperando che il suo ex collega non notasse la sua sorpresa... e se per questo non notasse il modo in cui era conciata...  
Ma, ovviamente, fu la prima cosa che fece, percorrendola dalla testa ai piedi in modi che l'aveva sempre fatta irritare... specialmente se la testa era in disordine, i piedi scalzi... e tutto il resto sporco di sangue.  
"Lockley!" La voce di lui era un miscuglio di sorpresa e divertimento.! Se essere radiata fa questo effetto mostrami la strada, che ti seguo a ruota!"  
Il suo fiato sapeva di alcool... il che poteva anche risultare positivo, visto ciò che lei aveva sparso addosso...  
E pensare che quella giornata era cominciata in modo così perfetto!  
"Non ti sforzare, Carson," Fece lei, acida."continua a comportarti come sempre e i raggiungerai prestissimo!"  
Lui strinse gli occhi, e Kate si diede dell'idiota.  
L'aveva praticamente incoraggiato!  
Ma poteva essere più cretina?!"  
"Ho sempre voluto... raggiungerti..."  
Kate sbuffò"  
"Avanti, Fred, piantala! Me lo hanno sempre detto che voi dell'Antidroga siete scoppiati, non mi confermare la voce, ora!"  
Lui si appoggiò allo stipite, guardandola come il gatto col topo.  
"Non Antidroga, Lockley... Affari Interni... mi hanno... promosso!"  
Affari Interni... ecco spiegato tutto!  
Kate incrociò le braccia sul petto, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.  
"Ma guarda caso!  
E tu hai ben pensato che quello che non sei riuscito a ottenere come bavoso portaborse del Detective Dobson saresti riuscito ad averlo come ancor più bavosa spia a spese del distretto!"  
Aveva messo nelle sue parole tanto veleno che avrebbe steso un rinoceronte, e il "solito" Fred Carson, che l'aveva perseguitata da un anno a quella parte, si sarebbe ritirato con la coda fra le gambe, come aveva sempre fatto, ammansito da un solo sguardo della donna di ghiaccio.  
Ma questo Fred era ubriaco, da perfetto idiota, pensava di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.  
Chissà cos'avrebbe detto quando glielo avrebbe ficcato diritto in gola!  
"Tu... ci tieni a tornare in servizio..." Sibilò lui, ondeggiando in avanti." Non è vero, Kate?"  
Pensò che gli sarebbe saltata alla gola, quando la voce alle sue spalle le fece raddrizzare la schiena come una carezza fredda... ed estremamente piacevole.  
"Kate..." mormorò Angel dietro di lei, avvicinandosi senza fare rumore.  
Si era rivestito, indossando i suoi pantaloni e il suo maglione scuro, ma era scalzo, e quando si mise alle spella di lei non la toccò nemmeno, eppure il suo atteggiamento doveva sembrare inequivocabile.  
Almeno a giudicare dalla faccia di Fred Carson.  
"... ti ho sentita... parlare..." Finì.  
Eufemismo alla Angel per dire che anche se non fosse stato un vampiro gli avrebbe lo stesso spaccato i timpani come un martello pneumatico.  
Lo sguardo di Fred la fece letteralmente andare in bestia.  
Va bene, era la donna di ghiaccio!  
Va bene, aveva sempre risposto freddamente a qualunque avance o semplice complimento le fosse stato rivolto in centrale, e nessuno dei suoi colleghi poteva dire di averla mai vista in compagnia maschile e... bè, si, era brusca, controllata, gelida... ma questo non voleva dire che non potesse avere un uomo anche lei, se lo voleva!  
E l'assurdo era che ... adesso quel babbeo imbecille pensava che lei ce l'avesse, e invece no... non ce l'aveva davvero!  
" Fred stava andandosene!" Disse freddamente, desiderando di cucirgliela, quella bocca spalancata!  
"Questo... questo è increscioso, Kate..." balbettò l'altro." Non farà per niente bene alla tua..."  
"Angel, di ciao ciao a Fred!" Lo interruppe Kate, sbattendogli la porta in faccia e voltandosi con qualcosa che le parve molto simile ad un ringhio.  
Appena in tempo per vedere Angel ondeggiare pericolosamente e afferrarlo per un braccio... per quel che poteva servire...  
"Guarda che la signora Lincoln ha finito i lavori!"  
Lui la guardò senza capire, lottando per rimanere in piedi.  
"Cosa?" Mormorò.  
Kate si passò il suo braccio attorno alle spalle.  
"Il che equivale a dire " Gli spiegò." Che se cadi resti a terra..." Strinse i denti." Ma che ti è venuto in mente di alzarti dal letto!"  
"Ti ho sentita..."  
"si, si" Lo interruppe lei." E sei partito in quarta!  
Non capisco perché voi uomini sentiate sempre il bisogno di fare la ruota come dei pavoni!  
E se per questo non capisco nemmeno perché alla mia porta non suoni mai qualcuno vagamente normale!"  
"Io non facevo la ruota!" Si difese Angel, un tono offeso nella voce che la divertì immensamente.  
"No?" Esclamò Kate, aiutandolo a tornare nell'altra stanza." Tu sapevi benissimo cosa avrebbe pensato vedendoti, e lo hai fatto apposta!  
Perché no voglio credere..." Finì, mentre lui si sedeva sul letto."Che mi consideri così inetta da non riuscire a gestire Fred Carson!"  
Non si accorse nemmeno delle parole che aveva usato, ma quando lo sguardo di Angel balenò per un secondo le ritornarono in mente.  
E le tornò in mente una sera di quasi un anno prima... la sera in cui il vecchio appartamento di Angel era andato a fuoco, e lui l'aveva accusata di buttargli addosso tutto ciò che non riusciva a gestire.  
Il che ... era vero...  
Dio... c'erano così tante cose non sette fra di loro... così tante incomprensioni... così tanto.. passato...  
Angel allungò la mano e le sfiorò le dita.  
Non gliele prese.  
Non gliele strinse, si limitò a sfiorarle, punta contro punta.  
"Io... " mormorò guardandola." Credo che tu sia in grado di gestire... quasi qualsiasi cosa..."  
Kate gli sorrise.  
" Compreso un vampiro che mi sviene addosso."  
Lui sgranò gli occhi.  
"Ti sono svenuto... addosso?!"  
"E ci sei rimasto per parecchio..."  
"E come..."  
"Ricordi?Quasi qualsiasi cosa... e ora mettiti giù..." Gli ordinò." Mentre io cerco di capire che fine hanno fatto i tuoi amici."  
Angel aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre piegava sotto la testa il braccio sinistro.  
"Sono..." Kate lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio." Bè, ormai quasi ventiquattro ore che cerco di chiamare sia Wesley che Cordelia, ma non mi hanno mai risposto..." Si morse un labbro." Non vorrei allarmarti, ma ero già dell'idea di chiamare in centrale, vista la vita che fanno, e se ancora mancano tutt' e due..."  
"Primerose house."  
"Cosa?"  
"Primerose House"Ripetè Angel." È una clinica sulla costa, a un 'ora da qui.Wesley si è ricoverato due giorni fa, per dei trattamenti riabilitativi, e Cordelia è andata con lui..."  
Kate si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.  
"io... credo che la clinica gli sia crollata in testa con tutti gli accidenti che gli ho mandato!"  
Angel sorrise.  
"Se vuoi, puoi chiamare al cellulare di Cordelia...!  
"Ovvio..." Sospirò lei, alzandosi e prendendo il telefono." Con te tutto sembra sempre così facile, e invece è sempre terribilmente complicato!"  
Compose il numero che Angel le dettò, una strana amarezza in bocca.  
C'era una parte di lei che non voleva rispondesse, almeno quanto poche ore prima aveva desiderato disperatamente il contrario.  
Quando Angel la chiamò di novo, si voltò di scatto, il telefono incollato all'orecchio.  
"Io sto bene..."Disse, sicuro." Non c'è bisogno che li...!  
"Cordelia Chase, chi parla?"  
Si guardarono per un istante, poi Kate deglutì e abbassò gli occhi.  
"Sono Kate Lockley, Cordelia."  
All'altro capo, la ragazza trattenne per un attimo il respiro.  
"Detective... voglio dire... ex... no, voglio dire..."  
"Kate."  
"Kate... come hai fatto ad avere il mio numero?"  
" Me lo ha dato Angel.!  
Oh."  
Kate deglutì di nuovo.  
"E' da me, ora."  
"Oh."  
"Non è stato bene, ieri.Ho cercato di avvertire sia te che Wesley, ma naturalmente non potevo trovarvi e così stamattina... o meglio, questo pomeriggio..."  
"Ha passato la notte lì?!"Kate allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio, tanto la sua voce era forte." Con te?!"  
"Si, ma..."  
"Non so chi sia più incosciente, se tu o lui!"  
Lei sgranò gli 0occhi, fissando Angel senza capire.  
Aveva una mano sulla bocca, sospettava per nascondere un sorriso, che spostò per farle cenno di lasciare perdere.  
"E' ancora lui, almeno?!" Sbraitò Cordelia dall'altra parte."Ce l' ha ancora l'anima..."  
"Io ho ancora la mia testa..." Rispose lei." Per cui credo proprio di si... "  
"Una battuta! Starai male tu adesso!"  
"Comunque, se ti interessa, sta meglio, ora."  
" Mi interessa più di quanto lui non meriti!" Esclamò Cordelia." Saremo lì fra u 'ora!  
E tu, intanto, non osare toccarlo!"  
Kate chiuse il telefono.  
"Credo che Cordelia Chase sia una di quelle cose che non sarò mai in grado si gestire... comunque..." Sollevò gli occhi verso Angel. " saranno qui fra un 'ora...  
Lui annuì, e Kate spostò lo sguardo al secchio piedi di sangue accanto al letto, e agli asciugamani sporchi, e alla confusione nella stanza, per poi portarlo nuovamente su Angel.  
"Allora..." Mormorò.  
Lui le tese una mano, senza dire niente, e senza dire niente le la prese, arrampicandosi di nuovo sul letto e stendendosi accanto a lui, la guancia appoggiata al suo petto.  
Non si baciarono.  
Non si abborracciarono nemmeno.  
Angel le passò il braccio attorno alle spalle abbassando il volto finché le sue labbra non le sfiorarono la fronte, e rimasero così.  
Immobili.  
Ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri.  
E nella presenza rassicurante dell'altro.  
Kate chiuse gli occhi, e sospirò quando Angel le prese la mano.  
In pace.  
Dopo così tanto tempo che aveva dimenticato persino come potesse essere.  
O, forse, non lo aveva mai saputo.  
Aveva sempre corso nella sua vita... 'erano sempre state responsabilità da adempiere, aspettative da non tradire, sue o di altri, e adesso si chiedeva se c'era mai stato un momento in cui, semplicemente, fosse rimasta in silenzio, ad occhi chiusi, come ora.  
Senza pensare.  
Sapendo solo che stava bene.  
Abbracciata ad un vampiro...  
Ad una creatura come quelle che...  
No.  
Non ad un vampiro.  
Ad Angel.  
Semplicemente ad Angel.  
Con tutto ciò che era.  
Consapevole che se non fosse stato esattamente com'era neanche lei sarebbe stata esattamente così.  
Forse avrebbe avuto ancora il suo lavoro.  
Forse avrebbe avuto ancora la vita che aveva scelto invece di quella che le si era rovesciata addosso, per qualche motivo, credeva adesso...  
Forse avrebbe avrebbe avuto ancora tutto sotto controllo...  
E non sarebbe stata lì.  
Sudata, lurida di sangue, disgustosa, e assolutamente in pace.  
Come se nulla al mondo la potesse toccare, come se nulla al mondo potesse arrivare a lei, perché prima avrebbe dovuto attraversare il corpo di Angel... come avrebbe dovuto attraversare il suo per riuscire a ferire lui...  
Ti amo.Mormorò dentro di se, e un po' di tristezza le colorò le guance al pensiero che, forse, non glielo avrebbe detto mai, assorbita poi subito dalla fresca carezza della mano di Angel.  
Non si diceva nemmeno che avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per sempre.  
Semplicemente., c'era adesso.  
E non voleva nient' altro al mondo.  
Quando il campanello le raggiunse il cuore, per qualche istante, non si mosse, ne aprì gli occhi.  
Dovette suonare un altra volta, e anche allora, si limitò a sospirare.  
"Wesley..." Mormorò piano.  
Ancora altri due squilli.  
"No"Fece Angel." Cordelia..."  
La lasciò andare e lei si alzò, riavviandosi i capelli con la mano.  
"Kate..."  
"Si?"  
"Non morde..."  
Lei gli sorrise.  
"Anche se fosse io mordo più forte."  
"Ma lei è più robusta."  
"E io so sparare."  
Angel soffocò un sorriso.  
"Direi che sei un po' troppo allegro, oggi... sei sicuro di essere proprio tu?"  
Angel si alzò a sedere sul bordo del letto, e le tese una mano.  
"Vieni qui.." La chiamò.  
Kate esitò, poi mandò tutto a quel paese.  
I fin dei conti, quando lui se se ne fosse andato, probabilmente tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.  
E non era più folle che ingozzarsi di barbiturici.  
Forse...  
Lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò sul pavimento, prendendogli il volto fra le mani, mentre lui faceva lo stesso con il suo, e la baciava.  
E la donna di ghiaccio si scioglieva sulle sue labbra.  
"Sfonderanno la porta..." Ansimò , quando il campanello le ferì di nuovo le orecchia.  
Per la ... ventesima volta, forse.  
" Puoi giurarci..."  
Gli accarezzò la nuca, e poi si alzò, e non si voltò più.  
Doveva avere le labbra gonfie per quell'ultimo bacio, ma a quel punto non le importava...  
Quella non era una giornata normale.  
E lei... no, lei assolutamente non era normale...  
Cordelia non le lasciò neanche accostare la porta prima di irrompere in casa sua, e Kate fece lo stesso, prevenendo la sua domanda e indicando con il pollice lo spazio alle sue spalle.  
"Camera da letto..."Disse solo.  
L'altra la fulminò con gli occhi, attraversando come una furia il soggiorno, mentre dalla porta facevano capolino Wesley Windam Price , con la sua sedia a rotelle, e, dietro di lui, Charles Gunn.  
Cordelia aveva chiamato i rinforzi al completo... non credeva di essere così pericolosa.  
"E' permesso?"Chise Wesley, evidentemente imbarazzato, e ancora una volta Kate si sentì sotto esame.E seppe che allo sguardo attento dell'uomo non sfuggiva nemmeno la più piccola macchia di sangue sulla maglietta e i jeans che una volta erano stati nuovi.  
"Naturalmente..."Sospirò lei.  
Come volevasi dimostrare... mai che entrasse una persona normale dalla porta di casa sua!  
Li guidò in camera da letto, e trovò Cordelia davanti ad Angel, con le braccai incrociate sul petto, mentre lui la guardava quasi come se ne avesse paura.  
E poi si appoggiò allo stipite, silenziosa testimone dell'invasione in massa della sua privacy.  
"I miei libri!" esclamò Wesley, guidando la sua sedia verso i volumi ammonticchiati in terra.  
"E tutto questo sangu8e!" Rincarò Gunn.  
Angel sollevò gli occhi verso di loro, passandoli dall'uno all'altro.  
"E tu non hai nulla da dire, vero?!"Lo redarguì Cordelia.  
Kate trattenne a stento un sorriso, sforzandosi per ricordare a se stessa chi di loro era il vampiro là dentro.  
"Comunque sta bene..." Disse." Se a qualcuno interessa..."  
"Troppo bene!" Sbottò Cordelia. " E' possibile che sei sempre in piedi, ti sparano diciotto volte e tu ti spolveri il cappotto e te nevai, una volta che potevo passare cinque giorni in un bel posto, sul mare, a spese di Wesley, che cosa combini? Ti fai venire il morbillo dei vampiri!  
Ma lo fai apposta?!"  
"Si."  
"Cosa?"  
"L'ho fatto apposta."  
Cordelia boccheggiò letteralmente, mentre Angel continuava a guardarla, assolutamente serio.  
"Allora," S'intromise Wesley, che stava ammonticchiandosi i volumi sulle gambe." Si può sapere  
che cosa è successo?"  
"No!" Gridò quasi Cordelia." Non lo voglio sapere che cosa è successo!"  
"Che cosa è successo alla tua salute!" Sbottò Wesley, guardandola esasperato..  
"Kate crede che il sangue che ho bevuto fosse geneticamente manipolato."Ripsose piano Angel.  
Gli sguardi di tutti gli uomini si rivolsero a lei, mentre Cordelia era intenta a recuperare le scarpe di Angel.  
"E questa schifezza che cos'è?!" Domandò, disgustata, indicando il secchio accanto al letto.  
"Quella... schifezza" Scandì Angel." È il mio sangue."  
"Bè, è disgustoso."  
"Grazie."  
"Prego. Ora mettiti le scarpe!"  
"Io sarei interessato a capire come stanno le cose." Tentò di nuovo Wesley, guardando stavolta direttamente Kate.  
Lei scrollò le spalle.  
"c'è in corso un'indagine di polizia sull'uso indiscriminato dell'ingegneria genetica nell'allevamento animale.  
Molte aziende sono state chiuse, e c'è più di un sospetto che alcuni capi siano stati fatti sparire per nascondere le prove, e ..."  
"In parole povere ci stiamo mangiando tutti le vacche di Terminetor!" L'interruppe Gunn.  
"In parole povere, si."  
"Ma pare che qualcuno abbia lo stomaco più delicato di altri!" Finì Cordelia." Forza tu, andiamo!"  
Angel era appoggiato con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e fissava Cordelia con un 'aria afflitta da bambino di cinque anni più che vampiro di 250!  
"E allora..." La incitò di nuovo Wesley.  
Kate faticò a riportare a lui la sua attenzione.  
"Allora mi sono procurata un po' di sangue e ho cercato di ... mmm..." Angel la fissò. " levargli quello infetto..."  
"Cioè lo hai sforacchiato e lo hai guardato prosciugarsi!" Wesley lanciò a Gunn uno sguardo omicida. "Ragazza, sei grande!"  
"Tecnicamente... " Mormorò Kate." L'ho più... tagliuzzato..."  
"Che bello!" Esclamò Cordelia, che stava letteralmente tirando Angel in piedi. "Deliziaci con i particolari!"  
Lui ondeggiò per un secondo, e Kate fece per avvicinarsi, ma Gunn fu più veloce, prendendolo per l'altro braccio.  
E facendole salire alla gola un groppo doloroso.  
Con gli amici di Angel lì, adesso, lei era completamente inutile...  
"Sei stata veramente molto intuitiva..." Si complimentò Wesley.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
"veramente è stato un film..."  
Kate sentì gli sguardi di tutti rivolgersi verso di lei, mentre Wesley Windam Price erompeva nel più enorme "Eh!" che le sue orecchia avessero mai sentito.  
Sospirò, appoggiando la testa contro il muro.  
Dopo aver inciso il polso di Angel fin quasi all'osso e poi averlo baciato fino a perdere il fiato, dubitava che esistessero molte altre cose che potessero sconvolgere il battito del suo cuore.  
E Wesley no era certo una di queste.  
"Si. Un vecchio fil,." Ripeté."con David Niven nel ruolo di Dracula.  
Nella trama, sua moglie si trova in coma per aver peso del sangue infetto..."  
"Un film..." Ansimò Wesley.  
" e lui per guarirla le trasfonde del nuovo sangue dopo averle tolto quello malato..."  
"Un film!" Esclamò di nuovo Wesley." E' la cosa più scandalosa che io abbia mai sentito!  
I film non ... inaccurati, ridicoli,,, anti scientifici!  
Un film!  
Facevi prima ad aspettare mezzogiorno ed aprire le tende!"  
"Wesley..." Mormorò Angel, sollevando le sopracciglia." Io sto bene..."  
Ma Wesley fu assolutamente implacabile.  
"Un caso! Una combinazione!  
Uno scherzo della natura!  
Un film!  
Io... io credo che andrò a sbronzarmi!"  
"Ecco, bravo, va a sbronzarti!" Sbuffò Cordelia." Noi intanto riportiamo Angel a casa... hai raccolto tutte le tue carabattole?!"  
"I miei libri!" Scandì' lui.  
"Che poi sarebbero miei..." cercò di interloquire Angel." Ma credo che questo sia un particolare insignificante..."  
"Sta zitto, tu!"  
Davvero, Cordelia incuteva paura, almeno quanto suscitava tenerezza l'espressione afflitta di Angel, che richiuse la bocca con un gran sospiro, mentre, sostenuto da lei e da Gunn attraversava lentamente la stanza.  
"Cordelia..." Provò a dire. " credo di essere in gradi di..."  
"Hai già dato prova di ciò che sei in grado di fare!" Si fermò, quasi di fianco a Kate, e i suoi occhi cambiarono improvvisamente espressione.  
"Ma tu, "Esclamò." Hai idea dello spavento che mi hai fatto prendere?!"  
Angel le sorrise, e Kate notò il modo in cui strinse le dita della giovane.  
Ingoiò. Sentendosi davvero inutile.  
Un 'estranea, un'intrusa nella sua stessa casa.  
"Comunque..." Le bisbigliò improvvisamente Gunn, che dei tre era il più vicino a lei." Il film non andava in quel modo..."Kate strabuzzò gli occhi. " non glielo leva il sangue vecchio..."  
Si sostenne al muro, con l'impressione che sarebbe caduta da un momento all'altro.  
No, non era possibile!  
Era già abbastanza umiliante ammettere di aver mezzo dissanguato Angel su suggerimento di un film, sebbene la sera prima fosse stata così disperata che aveva accolto quel suggerimento come un afflato d'aria... ma pensare di averlo fatto per errore!  
Per... errore!  
"Ma cosa avrà di così irresistibile!" Esclamò Cordelia, dando uno strattone ad Angel per richiamare Gunn." Il fascino del K2 ?"  
Le passarono accanto, mentre Angel incontrava gli occhi di lei.  
E, per un attimo, per il tempo che i suoi amici gli consentirono, li tenne incatenati ai suoi.  
Se ne stava andando...  
"Dilettanti!" Sbottò Wesley, superandolo sulla sua sedia." Sono circondato da una manica di dilettanti!"  
se ne stava andando...  
Kate li seguì in silenzio, senza abbassare gli occhi.  
"Cordelia, veramente..." Riprovò di nuovo Angel, e nella sua voce era evidente l'imbarazzo." Ce la faccio a camminare..."  
"Si, si, certo!" Sbottò lei, senza lasciarlo.  
Kate appoggiò la mano allo stipite della porta.  
Avrebbe dovuto trovare comica quella scena. Avrebbe dovuto ridere guardando Angel che veniva letteralmente trascinato via da Charles Gunn Cordelia Chase, mentre Wesley non smetteva un attimo di borbottare contro l'irrazionalità di certa gente e l'assoluta diseducatività della maggior parte dei programmi televisivi... e cinematografici... ed editoriali... e di qualche altra categoria che non riuscì' a comprendere.  
E invece non c'era una sola cellula del suo corpo che avesse voglia di ridere. Anche se il suo cuore si sentiva enormemente sollevato nel constatare che Angel sembrava davvero stare molto meglio...  
Contraddizioni...  
Sembrava che nella sua vita non esistesse più nient'altro, ormai...  
Contraddizioni... e ombre... e dubbi... e poi un pizzico di speranza... e due occhi color nocciola profondi come il tempo...  
"Kate..." Cercò di dire Angel, voltando la testa mentre veniva portato via." Grazie..."  
"Si, Kate, grazie!" cinguettò Cordelia.  
"Grazie." Ripeté Gunn, con un sorriso, sospetto lei.  
" Mmm..." Mugugnò Wesley, che fu l'unico a fermarsi e a voltarsi dalla sua parte. " in effetti hanno ragione loro, e suppongo che, nonostante l'inaccuratezza e la superficialità delle fonti, l'importante, in questo caso, finisca col diventare il risultato delle azioni, insieme con le buone intenzioni con cui esse vengono compiute... senza considerare il fatto che nessuno ti costringeva a ..."  
"Prego, Wesley." Lo interruppe lei.  
L'altro si chiarì la voce.  
"Mm... non c'è di che..."Disse.E a giudicare dal suo stesso tono doveva essersi accorto che lei non lo guardava, ma che ancora fissava la curva oltre cui Angel, Cordelia e Gunn erano appena scomparsi.  
Quando anche lui li ebbe seguiti, e Kate non poté più vederlo, appoggiò anche la testa al bordo dello stipite.  
"non c'è di che..." Ripeté, rispondendo a qualcosa che era stato detto molto prima.  
Sospirò, e rientrò in casa. Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Si guardò intorno, stupendosi di come tutto sembrasse identico a com 'era sempre stato.  
E si ricordò del cappotto.  
Il cappotto di Angel...  
Senza pensarci, corse in camera da letto, e lo tirò fuori dall'armadio, buttandoselo su un braccio.  
Ma quando aprì di nuovo la porta e percorse in fretta il corridoio, lo trovò deserto, l'indicatore dell'ascensore che segnava il piano terra.  
E, francamente, non aveva nessuna voglia di aspettare che tornasse al piano, o di prendere le scale per seguirli, e scoprire di essere ancora in ritardo.  
Di essere sempre in ritardo.  
Si tirò dietro la porta di casa, assordata dal silenzio che vi regnava.  
Stanca.  
Dopo le ore di attesa, dopo quel tempo infinito in cui non aveva saputo che fare o se stesse agendo per il meglio, tutto si era svolto così in fretta che quasi non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
Quasi era tentata di credere che fosse stato tutto un sogno.  
Ma c'era il suo letto disfatto a dirle che non era stato un sogno, con l'impronta della testa sui cuscini, più profonda di quando lei avrebbe mai potuto lasciare, e un vassoio con un 'inutile brocca d'acqua sul comodino, e una manciata di asciugamani sporchi sparsi ovunque, e un secchio di sangue sul pavimento.  
E qual cappotto fra le sue braccia.  
E il suo cuore...  
Lasciò vagare gli occhi per la stanza.  
Lentamente.  
Doveva pulire tutto quel macello.  
E farlo subito.  
Prima che davvero l'odore del sangue si attaccasse ovunque.  
Doveva riportare l'ordine...  
La precisione che aveva sempre regnato nel suo mondo.  
Doveva, si, ma... dopo...  
Adesso le sembrava di non poter sollevare un solo spillo.  
E non ne aveva assolutamente voglia.  
Adesso aveva voglia solo di... riportare le lancette dell'orologio indietro di un quarto d'ora...  
Si sdraiò sul letto, dov'era stato Angel, appoggiando la testa nell'incavo che lui aveva lasciato su cuscino, e si distese addosso il suo cappotto, abbracciandone i bordi sulle dita.  
Avrebbe voluto illudersi di sentire il suo calore in quel cappotto, o il suo odore... ma non era possibile.  
Non c'era nulla di Angel in lui... tranne la consapevolezza che era suo... e che era caldo, e morbido...  
Chiuse gli occhi, e mentre scivolava lentamente nel sonno un pensiero le sfiorò la mente, baciandole le labbra con un sorriso.  
Sospirò, stringendo più forte il cappotto di Angel.  
Prima o poi, avrebbe pure dovuto ridarglielo...

"Allora" Ripeté Cordelia, piantandosi davanti a lui con i pugni fermamente premuto contro i fianchi." Hai lasciato qualcosa a casa di Kate?  
Perché se è così Wesley e Gunn andranno subito a recuperarlo, sempre che il cervellone abbia smesso di cercare impronte digitali estranee sulle pagine dei suoi libri!"  
Angel spostò gli occhi da lei, puntandoli per un attimo nel vuoto.  
Una calma sconosciuta era scesa nel suo cuore.  
Una calma che non era stanchezza, o apatia, ma che somigliava molto alla pace.  
Una calma che gli parlava di un cuore che batteva regolare contro il suo petto, e dell'odore di sudore e si Shampoo dei capelli di Kate.  
Una calma che non sapeva se e quanto sarebbe durata.  
E non sapeva cosa avrebbe portato.  
Che, forse, copriva qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.  
Dopo.  
Quando avesse riacquistato le forze, e i suoi amici se ne fossero andati.  
Solo.  
O forse...  
"No," Mormorò, riportando gli occhi sul volto di Cordelia. "non ho lasciato niente a casa di Kate..."  
Niente... se non si suoi baci sulla bocca di lei, e il marchio sulla sua pelle...  
Niente, se non qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome.  
E un cappotto che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto riprendersi.

 

Fine


End file.
